Forgotten Child
by CosmosAngel1
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered about 003? Like, who was her father and did she have a boyfriend? Interested? Read to find out! -Complete-
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Child  
  
Hey everyone! This is my 1st Cyborg 009 story. I have another one pending and will soon type it up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and keep reading along!! Disclaimers: Hi!! Remember me? I'm the same author who wrote Forgotten Pain. You know, who I am. Remember?? * Men in black suits look at each other and run away, screaming. CosmosAngel1 laughs and waves* I don't own Cyborg 009 anymore than I own Yu Yu Hakusho!! I slightly changed their attitudes. * Ducks lamp and runs away in limo* Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"009" =talking '009' = thoughts #009#= 001's telepathy. * 009 *= action **********= Ending and beginning. **************************************  
  
"006, I have to say this is a splendid meal!" Prof. Gilmore said to a happy 006.  
"Thank you! Here, have some more!" 006 said with a grin. It was 8:00 AM and some of the Cyborgs were at the table, eating their well-prepared breakfast meal. 001 started to cry.  
"What's wrong?" 007 asked the baby Cyborg.  
#I'm hungry too! Why don't you pass me something? # 001 cried.  
"Why don't you ask 003 to get you a bottle?" 0047 replied.  
#Oh, sure, a bottle is nice. The thing is, I can't get a hold on 003! #  
"She's in her room," 008 said.  
#Well, she wasn't there earlier!# 001 said.  
"Here's your bottle 001. Oh! 001! What are you doing there?!" 003's soft voice asked. She had come into the room, a warm bottle in hand. She had just noticed 001 lying on the bare floor.  
#007 put me here, # 001 said calmly. 003 looked at 007 on disbelief.  
"How could you put a baby on the floor? Don't you know he might get sick with the germs on the floor?" 007 shrugged at 003 and continued eating. 003 sighed and picked up 001. She was still mad and you could tell by the way she kept throwing 007 death glances.  
"Geez let it be! And here comes the late bunch. Have a nice beauty sleep?" 007 asked 002, 004, and 009.  
"You didn't wait for us!" 002 said as he saw his partners eating away all the food.  
"You are late. You should come early," 005 said. Growling, 002 took his seat. 009 and 004 soon joined in. 007 cleaned his mouth and walked towards the kitchen. At the doorway, he met up with 003, 001 in her arms. She stared at 007, her face blank of emotions.  
"What? 001 can take care of himself! He really doesn't need constant protection or surveillance!" 007 protested. 009 turned in his seat to watch. 003 remained still.  
"Yoo-hoo! Earth to 003! Hey, are you still here?" 007 asked as he waved his hand over her face.  
# Will you be quiet! 003 is gone and I want to know where she went! # 001's voice echoed.  
"What? What do you mean she's gone?" 009 asked, standing up.  
"She's right here, how can she be one?" 002 questioned.  
"Yes, what do you mean?" Prof. Gilmore asked the baby.  
# Her body is still here, but her mind is gone. #  
"That's impossible!" 006 said.  
"What's impossible?" the soft voice of 003 asked. The whole crew jumped at the sight of her. Confusion was written all over her face.  
#.Where did you go? #  
"What do you mean?" 003 looked at everyone.  
"Are you sure you're back? You're not some zombie taking 003's place are you? Wait! This isn't 003!" 007 exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" 003 asked him.  
"You're not 003. The real 003 isn't ugly."  
"." * 003 smacks 007 *  
"What was that for?" 007 whimpered.  
"She's the real deal, 007," 002 said as he laughed.  
"This is all your fault, 001! You and your constant needs!" 007 said hotly.  
"Don't you know anything? Why don't you start acting like a real gentleman? Not like some idiot!" 003 yelled as she slapped 007 once more. Prof. Gilmore and the rest of the crew were quite astonished at 003's behavior.  
"Well, now we've seen 003 blow up. What else haven't we seen?" 008 asked.  
"003, you should calm down.007 doesn't really have a degree in taking care of children. That is what this is all about, right?" 004 said. 003 turned at glared at him.  
"Yes, this is what started it all. He might not have a degree, but he should still have at least somewhat of a sense of what to do! 001 is still a child and he needs care and kindness. All children should grow up with a great role model, like a father. He's lucky to have seven men available for that position. The thing is, can they act the part? Can they take care of him when he is having problems? Can they help to not make his life miserable? Can they help him be a happy child and not a child without love? He needs you!" 003 exclaimed. Prof. Gilmore stood up.  
"You're referring to someone. Is it whom I think it is, 003?" The French girl stood silent. She then turned around and walked out of the now silent room.  
"Where are you going?" 006 asked as the group followed her to the door.  
"Nowhere. Just leave me alone," 003 replied. 001 started reaching for the bottle.  
# I'm a bit hungry, you know. I'm sleepy too # he said with a yawn.  
"Shh. It's ok, 001. It's ok. You'll get your bottle as soon as it's not so hot," 003 whispered o him. 009 stared at her as she left.  
"We should go after her," he suddenly said. 002 looked at Prof. Gilmore.  
"Don't bother, 009. She needs time alone. Besides, she'll come back soon enough." 009 looked back at the door. 004 patted his back.  
"Let's eat for now. Who knows when she'll come back? Come on." Sighing, 009 once again sat down to eat.  
"Excuse me! But doesn't anyone care that my cheek is hurting and turning red?!?!?!?! Where's the ice??" 007 asked as he carefully touched his swollen cheek. It only took one look at him to make the whole table laugh. 007 only sniffed and whimpered. ********************************** So, was it good? The next chapter will come out as soon as I can get typed up. I know, I know. I should really be working on my Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but Cyborg 009 is way too good to not make a fic about it. Did anybody check out Morbidity's story? It's really amazing! Look for everyone! Well. If you're happy and you know it, please review! * Clap, clap* If you're angry and you know it, please review! * Clap, clap* If you're happy or you're angry and you really, really know it If you're happy or you're angry, please review!! Ja Ne!! '-' 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 2  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got so many reviews!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!! I actually cried a bit when I noticed so many review alerts on my email account. I felt loved. * sniffs* Anyways, I was really surprised 2 know that my other story, Forgotten Problems, was a bit more popular. Still, I got reviews!!! * Breaks down and starts to cry once more.009 comes into room*  
  
009: Get up. You have to finish the author's note.  
  
CA1: Good point. * gets up and wipes tears away. *  
  
I really hope you guys keep reading both my stories. Personal thank-u-s is at end. BTW, I do not own the song used in the chapter. I will soon use their respective names. 009 do the honors! 009: Ok. Enjoy!!!!  
  
CA1: Not those honors! Ugh! I'll do it. * clears throat * Disclaimers: I do NOT own Cyborg 009. 003 does. Huh? Hey! Don't hurt me!!  
  
009: What do you mean by that?!  
  
CA1: * laughs wickedly * You know what I mean! Just do the honors!  
  
009: * While trying to choke CA1 * Fine. Enjoy!!  
  
CA1: Help me!! Somebody! Anybody!!!!  
  
Key: "009"=talking '009'= thoughts # 009 #= 001's way of talking * 009 * = action ***********= beginning, change of scene, end ********************************************************^^  
  
"She's back," 005 said hours later. 009 looked up quickly and saw 003 walking past the doorway. All the Cyborgs had been in the living room, discussing things.  
"003, you're back. Where'd you go anyway? I tried to search for you but-"  
"Shh! 001 is sleeping. I don't want him to wake up. I'm going to put him in his crib," 003 said quietly, but interrupting 004.  
"Well, alright. But as soon as you do, come back here, ok?" 004 said sternly. 003 looked curiously at him, but nodded. She walked away and headed towards 001's room.  
"I don't know what's with her, but being with alone with 001 seems to soothe her. I guess you're wondering what the baby has that you don't, huh, 009," 008 laughed. 009 growled and walked out of the room. He could still hear the roaring laughter of 008 and the others joining in.  
"Oh, you woke up. Well, how could you not with them laughing uproariously. Do you want another bottle of milk, 001?" 009 looked to his left. 001's door was open. Quietly, he made his way towards the room. He could hear 003 talking to the baby, trying to make him go to sleep. Eventually, he made it to the doorway. He peeked inside and saw a surprising picture. All of 001's room was covered with sky-blue objects. From his crib to his dressers, everything was sky-blue. Only the light, 001, and 003 were the only things not covered by the wave of color. 009 managed to focus on 003 as she gently rocked 001 on a sky-blue rocking chair. 001 was being cranky.  
"I don't want to go to sleep! I'm not tired!" he whined.  
"Don't try that story again, 001. What do you want? A bottle, one of your toys, what?" 003 asked in a soothing voice.  
"Song."  
"Hm? What did you say?"  
"I want you to sing me a song."  
"Which one?"  
"The one about the Moon. I like that one."  
"Well, if it will get you to sleep. Just let me close the door first." Knowing he would be caught if he didn't move, 009 clicked his back teeth. Before 003 turned around, 009 was safely hidden in the shadows of the room. Not knowing of her visitor, 003 closed the door and headed back to the rocking chair.  
"Alright. How do you want it sung?" 003 asked then baby in her arms. 009 was confused at this question.  
"The Special Way. I like that way."  
"Then the Special Way it is," 003 said as the lights suddenly dimmed with a wave of her hand. 009 was more than a little confused. Questions bombarded his mind. He snapped out of his reverie and listened closely as 003 hummed softly. After a while, she started to sing.  
"~I know how the Moon must feel, looking down from the Heavens. Smiling at the silly things, we put ourselves through. Missing magic each day, and not feeling the wonder, that's how the Moon must feel.~" 009 was aghast at what happened once 003 started singing. The whole room had disappeared! They were now floating in space, the stars shining brightly all around them. 003 was standing, making gentle movements in attempt to make 001 sleep. 009 was suddenly feeling very loved and adored.  
'No wonder 001 likes this song! I think I understand the Special Way,' he thought. He heard 003 starting to sing once more in her angelic voice.  
"~I know how the Moon must feel, when he makes someone happy. That's the feeling I will feel, when you smile at me. I'll be floating on air; I'll be beaming with wonder. That's how the Moon.must feel.~" 003 looked at the baby in her arms. 001 was fast asleep. 009 carefully 'walked' towards 003. he was right behind her when the room was back and the amazing space view was gone. 003 smiled and carefully set 001 down in his sky blue crib.  
"Sleep tight," she whispered to him. She covered 001 with a blanket and slowly walked away towards the door. She opened the door and immediately felt a rush of wind pass her. 003 stood frozen. Just as suddenly, she felt a soft kiss planted on her cheek. She touched her cheek and wondered what was happening. She shook her head and walked out the door. As she closed the door, a name clicked in her mind.  
"Joe." Blushing at the thought, she closed the door firmly and walked towards the living room where 004 awaited her.  
  
************************************* ^_~  
  
Hey! I know, it was probably 2 short, but I will have a longer chapter three if I make it this way. Anyways, here r some heartfelt thanks 2 reviewers. Bold names were signed reviews.  
  
DanL89: I agree! 003 is a rather interesting character. I have talent? Why, thank u!! U r so totally nice!! Please keep reading!!  
  
Halfpipechick247: 003 is also 1 of my favorite characters. I will so totally write more. I really like 2!!  
  
Chocolate covered Videl: I really like your name!! I hope my story is good 'til the end. I'll continue since I can't say no 2 someone beggin' me!! ^-^  
  
InSaNe ReAdEr: .heh heh. 003 do go evil. Don't think that won't happen again! * Wink, wink * What makes her so protective of 001? Oh, you'll find out soon.  
  
Queen of Duels: I so glad u love it!! * Giggles * Yes, poor 007. I'll update as fast as I can, if u update Prank Wars. I is so FUNNY!!!! * Starts 2 laugh at memory of P.W. * Keep. Hahaha.reading.Hahaha!!!  
  
Serene Faerie: U like all my stories??? Yay!! * Jumps 4 joy * I'll update as soon as I can!!  
  
Well, those are all the reviewers. I totally felt honored 2 have fellow authors review my wittle story. BTW: I won't be updating as fast as I want 2. My online connection is getting weird. This chapter will probably come out rather late. Ok, show time!!  
  
If you're happy and you know it, please review! * Clap, clap* If you're angry and you know it, please review! * Clap, clap* If you're happy or you're angry and you really, really know it If you're happy or you're angry, please review!!  
  
If u likes the song pleading 4 reviews and wish to use it, just ask!!!! Forgotten Problems will soon be uploaded.  
Ja ne!! '-'  
CosmosAngel1 


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 3 Hey! How r u? I hope u r doing fine and enjoying this silly story of mine! ^^ Anyways, I am not going 2 bother u anymore. I'll do that at the end. Disclaimer: U! I shall forever more bother u at the beginning until u gets my message. I DO NOT OWN CYBORG 009!!! Quit making fun of me!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!! I won't be using key anymore!! I hopes u remember it!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
"Good, you listened to what I said. Now, sit down and we'll tell you something," 004 said as 003 walked into the room. She noticed 009 was staring at her. She blushed lightly as she remembered her thoughts on her mysterious kiss.  
  
"Well, what do you want to tell me?" she asked as she sat down by 005. Prof. Gilmore handed her a yellow envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us who the sender is," 002 said as she looked at it. On the face of the envelope was:  
  
To: Françoise Arnoul  
  
From: Eric  
  
003 gave out a surprised gasp and quickly opened the envelope. Nothing was inside.  
  
"It's empty!" she exclaimed. 005 showed her a locket dangling from his hand. 003 gave a little cry and tried to take it away from him. 005 just stood up and kept the locket far from her reach.  
  
"Oh, won't you please give it back, 005? Come one!" 003 said as she jumped in attempt to get the locket.  
  
"Prof., please tell 005 to give me that locket! How did you get it anyway?" 003 finally asked. (After about 20 min.! ^^;)  
  
"How else? We opened the envelope," 006 said in reply. 003 looked at him the same way she had looked at 007 in the morning. A bit afraid, the plump chef gulped and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"You opened the envelope? Without my consent?"  
  
"We didn't know I it was from an enemy," 007 said, quite calmly. It all shattered when the girl looked at him.  
  
"Still, don't you think it's a bit ruse to open a parcel that does not belong to you?" Gilmore looked sternly at her.  
  
"Who is this Eric?"  
  
"Eric? Oh, he's just.someone. 005, you can give it to me now," 003 said hesitantly, turning to the gentle giant. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Smiling, 003 walked out of the room.  
  
"003! Where do you think you're going? We're not through here!" Prof. Gilmore said.  
  
"Oh? I thought we where," the girl said as she came back in and sat down.  
  
"Eric, why does that name ring a bell?" Gilmore asked. 003 was taken back.  
  
"You don't remember him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eric! You know from. When did this parcel come?" 003 suddenly asked.  
  
"Just yesterday, why?" 008 replied. 003 was shocked.  
  
"Yesterday? But the locket is. Prof., Eric must have died a long time ago, while I was asleep. How is it possible that he knows my.new name?" 003 asked as panic took over. The Prof. seemed to have remembered something.  
  
"Yes, I remember now. Eric Kato. He's the one I saw by the dance theater when you were.um, taken. He looked around you're age, so I decided to look him up. Yes, he must be dead by now. But what if he had a son?" 003 took that badly. Her face paled and she fell from the couch.  
  
"003! Are you ok?" 009 asked her. She regained herself and looked at the Prof.  
  
"A-a son? Y-yes, I suppose that could be the case. Eric could have told him about me and named him after himself."  
  
"003, calm down. That locket, isn't it the one you dropped when you were getting in the car?" Gilmore asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. I guess Eric found it after we left. But. I'm going to my room for a while. Here, you can research it and find out who sent it if you want. Um. I'd appreciate it if you would not bother me for a while. If 001 cries, just bring him to me." With a sad face, she numbly left the room. 009 was sure he saw 003 start to cry. On instinct, he tried to follow her.  
  
"009 come back here. You heard her, she doesn't want to be bothered at the moment," 004 said as he grabbed 009. Gilmore looked at the young Cyborg and shook his head no. All 009 could do was slump in defeat.  
  
*****************Meanwhile.  
  
"Eric.Are you still alive? Or.did you really have a son and are now dead? Oh, Eric!! Where did you go??"  
  
Alone in her room, 003 lay in the floor, crying. Sprawled around her were pictures. Pictures 003 thought she would never look at again. Sobbing, she sat up and grabbed one. Looking at it made her relive feelings she didn't want to feel. The picture fluttered out of her hand as she covered her face with her hands. The picture was a happy one. It was a picture of her. She remembered it had been taken on a gorgeous spring day, when the birds were singing their marvelous song. She slowly looked at the picture and cried more. The young man had his arm around her waist, hugging her close to him. Both of them were smiling happily.  
  
"Eric!!" The girl cried more hysterically now, remembering the name of the man smiling back at her. Eric Kato.  
  
**************In the living room, alone.  
  
"Françoise, who is this Eric?? Why do you act this way?" Joe wondered out loud. He could hear her crying, even though she was in her room. He had tried to open the door, slowly and quietly, so as not to bother her. It was futile she had locked the door. He wished that he could be by her, comforting her. He just couldn't stand being here and her crying. It pained his heart. He had found out long ago that he could still have feelings, even though he was a Cyborg. Now, all he wanted to feel was her warmth as he hugged her.  
  
**********************  
  
Well. how was it?? I think it might b bad and a bit short. I'm listening 2 Eminem at the moment. It's ok. It says a lot of swear words. Oh, well!! If my Father doesn't like it, then I do!! I hope u guys r enjoying this. I updated Forgotten Problems earlier than I thought; so now I'm going 2 update this story. Forgotten Child will now be a bit ahead. BYTW, how many of u knows of the Manga called Kodocha by Miho Obana. I'm thinking of making a fic about it. Also.I'm thinking about putting up another Cyborg 009 fic. But, I'm a bit hesitant. I am leaving it up 2 u, reviewers. Tell me, should I? I mean, I see all those great stories out in the site and I just feel like writing. Their stories inspire me. I mean GoldAngel2 is so good!!! I don't think anyone could write as she does. It's so amazing!! U should read her stories!! Check every story out from the following authors:  
  
Serene Faerie GoldAngel2 Hang Wicked Enough BlackRoseElise Queen of Duels SiLVeR StaRR And Enchanted-kawaii.  
  
All of their stories r AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleaz check out their stories!! They're WAY much better than mine. So now.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
  
I have one wish just for tonight.  
  
I wish for more reviews  
  
Or the next chapter won't come up.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
  
Did you get my message or shall I do it again??  
  
It's a new song!! Want 2 borrow it? Just e-mail me at:  
  
cosmos12191@hotmail.com  
  
If u wants 2 borrow my other song, e-mail me at the same location. If someone has already asked 4 permission 4 1 of them, I am sorry, but u will have 2 e-mail me. Somehow, I can't get my reviews properly now.  
  
CosmosAngel1  
Ja Ne  
'-' 


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 4  
  
Hello, everyone!! Wow, it has totally taken me a lot of time 2 get out my next stories. I really hope u can forgive me. This story is ahead of schedule. I got a lot more done on this story than on all my other ones. I am totally upset, though, that barely anyone reads Forgotten Pain. Maybe I am just not a very good YYH fic writer. Anyways, please continue reading this story!! Disclaimer: I hate u.Go away. I don't own Cyborg 009. Enjoy!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Chang called out.  
  
"Finally! I'm starving!' Jet exclaimed. Simultaneously, they all headed for the kitchen. Laid out on the table were extraordinary dishes that made the Cyborg's mouths water.  
  
"You outdid yourself, 006," Pyunma said as he sat down. Joe sat in his chair and looked to his right. The chair was empty while their respetive owners filled in all the other chairs. Françoise was missing.  
  
"Shouldn't we ask 003if she wants to eat?" Geronimo asked. Gilmore nodded.  
  
"I'll go ask her," Joe volunteered immediately.  
  
"You sit down. 002, 004, go ask 003 if she wants to eat dinner tonight," Gilmore said.  
  
"What?!" Jet exclaimed. Albert dropped his spoon filled with spaghetti. Ask a dangerous Cyborg like her? Hen she showed her anger?  
  
"Aren't you two lucky," grinned GB.  
  
"Shut up!" Jet snapped.  
  
"Go ask her. Now!" Gilmore said sternly. The two Cyborgs dashed of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Why do I have to ask 003 if she wants dinner? Why can't anyone see it's pointless? Why can't 009 ask her?" grumbled Jet.  
  
"They sent us because of that. 009 has to leave her alone for a while. Besides you act as if it's only you who has to go on this dangerous mission!" Albert said. Jet only huffed. Soon, they were in front of Françoise's door. Jet was about to knock when Albert stopped him.  
  
"What?!" Jet asked, annoyed. Albert put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Be quiet and listen!" Sighing, Jet did as he was told. Both could hear something weird. Françoise was crying.  
  
"003? Are you ok?" Jet asked. She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"003, we're coming in, ok? So don't kill us." Albert said, saying the last part softly. Jet pushed open the door. It slowly opened up. Françoise was leaning against her bed, crying her eyes out. Jet and Albert noticed she had a picture in her hand and about two-dozen more scattered around her.  
  
"003! What's wrong?" Albert asked as he sat down by her. Jet sat down on the other side and gathered some of the pictures. Françoise was now hugging her knees, still crying.  
  
"Hey, why are you crying? Come on, tell us," Jet said calmly as possible.  
  
"And what's with the photos?" Albert added. She wiped her tears and looked up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We were going to ask you if you wanted dinner," Albert said as he hugged his adopted sister.  
  
"002! 004! Did you ask her yet?" Joe's voice drifted into the room.  
  
"Perfect timing. 009! Get over here! Quick!" Albert called out. Running footsteps were heard before Joe's silhouette appeared in the doorway.  
  
"003, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Albert holding her. Françoise looked at him from Albert's embrace. She stood up and ran to him, stopping right in front of him. Jet had taken this time to turn on the lights. It was then that Joe fully noticed Françoise's tear stained porcelain face.  
  
"003, why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned as he pulled her into a hug of his own. She cried a bit more, but seemed to have regained control over herself in Joe's embrace. She allowed herself the opportunity to rest her head in his shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine," she sniffed. Joe knew she was lying. He looked at his friends. Albert was standing now, but looking at the pictures in Jet's hands.  
  
"003, who is this guy in your pictures?" Albert asked.  
  
"What pictures? What guy?" Joe asked. He felt Françoise tightened her grip on his shirt and stiffen up.  
  
"003?" Needless to say, he was confused. Albert grabbed more of the pictures and looked closely at them. As did Jet.  
  
"003, you're in these too. See? You're a bit younger here. When did you take these?" Jet asked. Françoise left Joe's arms and snatched the pictures out of her friend's hands. She put them in a drawer, locked it, and spun around.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" Jet asked her. She looked away.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Then what do those photos mean?" Joe asked her. Françoise looked at him.  
  
"They mean nothing but pain. They bring back unwanted memories back." Françoise suddenly became mysterious. Jet frowned.  
  
"You can't keep secrets, 003." She only frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but-" She was cut short. Her face turned pale and her eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"003?" Albert questioned as Joe went over to her and tried to find out what was wrong. Françoise kept stuttering incoherently before fainting.  
  
"003!" Joe caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"We have to get her to Prof. Gilmore!" he said hurriedly. He carried 003 in a princess style and ran out of the room.  
  
"Get the Prof.!!" he called out. Albert nodded to Jet and both ran out, Albert after Joe and Jet looking for Gilmore.  
  
"Prof. Gilmore!! Where are you?! Prof. Gilmore!!"  
  
"What?!" the Professor yelled out. He came out of the kitchen, mustard on his nose.  
  
"003! She needs help, fast!" the American Cyborg cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"002! 009 just took 003 down to the infirmary. Did you get the Prof.?" Albert had appeared.  
  
"Yeah, he's here. Now, come ON!!" jet grabbed Gilmore's hand and dragged him away. The other Cyborgs poked their heads out from the kitchen. GB stared.  
  
"What's with all the commotion?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So?? What do u thinks? So sorry if this doesn't come out soon. School has been part of the problem. I noticed I haven't written anything in my bio.should I? What would people like to know about me though?? Hmm.can u answer that 4 me? Ok, here's the deal. U tells me what u want 2 know about me and I'll answer it on my bio and update faster. Also, I want 2 know if forgotten Problems is better?? BYTW: I have another Cyborg 009!! I'll probably post it with this chapter and the next chapter of FP. Know what?? I'm going 2 types up the next chapter 4 FC and also put it up. Oh, Maid has come in. She's so weird at times. Mother is calling 4 her. HA! Now she can't look at this!! ^^ Well, time 4.  
  
Thank you-s!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signed reviews r underlined:  
  
Sailor Earth: Hey!! I'm glad u reviewed this!! ^^ Keep reading, ok? BYTW: Stop by my locker after school, ne? It would be cool!! C ya at school!! ^^ Ps. I'm sorry 4 the cliffy!! ^^;  
  
Queen of Duels: I am SO glad U love it!!!! ^0^ U r so right about 006 and 007!! * Hint, hint* Please continue reading this story and update Prank Wars. It was very funny, that last chapter about 003!!! XD  
  
Sweet Dark Angel 009: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT JOE!!!!!!!! *Sniff * I guess I can clone him. I am a smart student, so it shouldn't b 2 hard 2 make a cloning machine!! 009, I feel 4 u!! But, u deserve it 2!! Don't make fun of SDA 009!! My story isn't better than yours!! Don't compare!! I'm glad u think it's 1 of the greatest stories!! U really flatters me!!!! PLEASE, keep reviewing!! Did he ever give u a hanky? U could borrow mine. * Hands SDA 009 a pink hanky with lace on sides and a C on a corner. * Ps. I really do have a pink hanky like that!!! * Totally serious face on CA1 *  
  
Wolfwood11: R U new?? Have I read your stories? Am I going crazy??? @O@ help!! I can't remember!! I am so glad u like my story!!!! I will so keep up my great work!! At least, I hope it's ok. maybe I should ask Father. * CA1 leaves computer * Ok, I'm back and there is NO WAY I'm asking Father 2 check out my stories!!! He's in the library room and being scary.  
  
MagicianCyborg: Oh, no!! I am having the same questions as I did with Wolfwood11!!! * Screams * Ok, let's not do that again! Father and Mother came into the room and asked what was wrong. let's just say they want me 2 go 2 out doctor. I can tell they will make me.damn. I am so glad u like my story! .Well, at least, so far! You'll find out what will happen 2 her soon. ^^  
  
SilverDreams004: I'm good at 009/003 stories?? Why, thanx!!!! I will keep writing no matter what!! Even if Mother takes me 2 that stupid doctor, writing will be the thing that keeps me alive!!! .Aren't u glad u aren't like me and live my life??? ^^ Please continue 2 read!!  
  
Well, those r all the reviews I had gotten when I checked. Ok, here's another deal. I will check out my reviews one week after the come out and the reviews that r there r the ones I will answer and put here. Deal? Good. Now, part 2:  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
  
So far away from me u r  
  
If u would grant my wish 2-night:  
  
I wish 4 more reviews!!  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
  
Please grant my wish this day.  
  
U knows where 2 go if u wants 2 borrow this song or any other song from me.  
  
cosmos12191@hotmail.com  
  
I have joined a group on yahoo!!! Please email me there if u has further questions. The address is:  
  
cosmosangel1@yahoo.com  
  
CosmosAngel1 bids u a good day.  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
'-' 


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 5 Thanx 4 all the reviews! I'm so sorry if I kept u guys waiting 4 2 long. I hope u guys can 4 give me.Anyways, I noticed that I left it in a cliffhanger. Don't worry anymore! Here's the next chapter! Ok, Youko, do the honors!!  
  
Youko: .No, I don't think I will.  
  
CA1: o_o. What did u say?  
  
Youko: I am not doing this.  
  
CA1: U has no choice.  
  
Youko: So?  
  
CA1: _ ^O^ _ * Crying * Please? Joe had 2 go back to SDA 009, please do it 4 me!!  
  
Youko: Awe. How cute.  
  
CA1: Please!!!!  
  
Youko: All right. CosmosAngel1 does not own Cyborg 009. Her Father doesn't want to buy it.  
  
CA1: Thank u, Youko. * Hands him sugar shyly *  
  
Youko. ^^ Don't mind if I do! What's cook doing?  
  
CA1: Uh. he's making a chocolate cake 4 dessert 2 day. Y?  
  
Youko: Just wondering how u swindled the sugar. Bring me a piece of cake!  
  
CA1: Yes, sweetie! Awe! He looks so cute!!  
  
Youko: Whatever.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
******************``  
  
"What happened?" Françoise was laid in a bed, eyes closed, face pale. Joe was by her.  
  
"Prof.! Can you help her?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I can. Just tell me what happened." Joe explained the dilemma.  
  
"I see. Maybe it's just a shock. 004, let me take a look at the pictures she was looking at." Obediently, Alert handed the pictures over to Gilmore.  
  
"Well, this is intriguing."  
  
"What is?" Jet asked.  
  
"These. I though 003 had thrown these pictures away long ago."  
  
"Long ago?" Joe echoed.  
  
"Yes. You see, 003 and I became close friends when I got aboard the Dolphin. She told me all about her life. She showed me these too. Soon after, I saw her throw them away. I wonder if I was seeing things?" Albert looked at her.  
  
"She seemed so...so afraid."  
  
"Maybe she was," Jet remarked. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joe asked.  
  
"We all know she has good hearing and sight. What if she saw something?"  
  
"Like what?" a voice asked. The group turned around.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Jet asked, noticing the bed was empty.  
  
"I'm right here," Françoise said from behind Joe.  
  
"003! Are...what happened?" he questioned, confused.  
  
"Oh, it was...nothing. Nothing at all," she answered slowly. Joe shook his head.  
  
"I know something happened."  
  
"Prof. Gilmore, what did you say?" Françoise coldly asked the professor once Joe's words left his lips. The room seemed to grow unusually colder and quiet once those icy words left the soft lips of the French girl. Joe was appalled at her.  
  
"I didn't say anything! I swear!" Gilmore said frightfully. Françoise glared at him.  
  
"You might be telling me a lie."  
  
"I'm not, 003! I mean it!" Gilmore almost shrieked in fear. Jet was stunned.  
  
"What's going on?" said an equally shocked Albert.  
  
"Did you say anything at all?" Françoise demanded.  
  
"003, leave him alone. What are you talking about? What don't you want us to hear?" Joe asked her as he grabbed Françoise by the shoulders. Françoise turned her head towards Gilmore.  
  
"Do they."  
  
"NO! They don't! I swear it! Please, I didn't do anything!" Gilmore begged.  
  
"Prof.! What's going on?" Jet asked fiercely.  
  
"Nothing!" Gilmore said, trying to be calm. Françoise looked at Joe.  
  
"What?" There was ice in her eyes. Ice in those warm eyes of her. He suddenly felt her body temperature drop. Her shoulders became cold, as did her face. Her lips turned a dark shade of rose, almost purple. Joe had a strong urge to touch them to see if they were cold. He saw Jet, Albert, and Gilmore looking away from the corner of his eyes. He looked back into her eyes. An icy frost had covered them. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and slowly kissed her.  
  
Françoise was shocked when he kissed her. She had been feeling cold, but she was used to it. For some reason, this past week had had many occasions when she felt cold. She remembered the time when she had met GB at the kitchen doorway. When they asked her where she went, she didn't have the courage to tell them the truth. She had felt dead at the time, so allowed herself to be led away from life. She had felt someone's warm gaze on her body though her body seemed so distant. She couldn't help it. She ran away from Death and returned to her body. She never found out who had been staring at her, but a strong feeling told her it was Joe. It was this same feeling that told her to respond. Slowly, and hesitantly, she opened her mouth and kissed him back.  
  
Joe didn't expect her to respond, but was not bothered when she did. She had granted him entrance, so he accepted the invitation. She was sweet, much sweeter than any earth substance. He was enjoying himself, yes, but he knew it was for a good reason when she pulled away. He looked at her and noticed her eyes had a gentle spark of warm fire melting the ice and frost. Her body temperature seemed to go up. She looked over to the three men. Joe did the same and noticed they were still talking about who knows what. Françoise then walked out of his hands.  
  
"Prof. Gilmore," she called coolly. The professor froze and slowly turned around to meet Françoise's gaze.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!!" The old man almost cried. Françoise shot him daggers before leaving the room. Of course, she quickly looked at Joe before leaving him.  
  
"Her father's side is showing..." Gilmore sadly mumbled.  
  
"What?" the three other Cyborgs asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing! Ha ha! I'm going to finish my dinner. Why don't you join me?" the Professor nervously asked. Reluctantly, they said yes. As they left, Joe couldn't help both look towards Françoise's room. An eerie aura seemed to emit from there...  
  
**********************^^ Well? It's over. That grueling diet is over. It worked, but I never stuck completely to I, so I only lost 10 pounds. I think that's bad, though. Oh well. I'll regain 5 of them with junk food. I'm glad I can write this now. My computer is down, so I'm using the laptop. Father and Mother r talking 2 my brothers about having good grades. I think I should have that talk again. I think I'm slipping. Well, time 2 buckle down. I'll update once in a week or so. This chapter was a bit long but I hope u guys enjoyed it.  
  
Youko: I am now a slave.  
  
CA1: U R NOT!!  
  
Youko: Y r we in this house?  
  
CA1: B cause my parents don't like going and staying in the mansion 4 2 long. It's back 2 a regular teenage room. Finally!!  
  
Youko: You don't like the mansion?  
  
CA1: -_- I like it, but Maid keeps coming in!!!  
  
Youko: Ur mom cooks?  
  
CA1: Yes, Mother does cook.  
  
Youko: Is her cooking well?  
  
CA1: SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!! *Knocks Youko unconscious *  
  
Well, now that that interruption is gone.Heart felt thanx!!  
  
Since all of my reviews r signed, I doubt I need 2 do anything. So here they r:  
  
MagicianCyborg: ^^; Sorry 4 the long wait. U know what? U r the most loyal of them all. Thank u 4 all of ur reviews. The next chapter's 4 u!!!! * Hands over 2 tons of sugar * PLZ keep reading!!  
  
Sweet Dark Angel 009: Don't worry! I gave him back, didn't I? Well, since a 13 year old must also dream, I have Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho. Of course, I don't own him. Yep, he's still knocked out. I wonder if he would mind if I braid his hair. I am so glad u like me stories! It means a lot. I love Ur story! PLZ update soon!!! IT IS NOT PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youko: Cough//PMS-ing////Cough  
  
CA1: oh, you're awake. WHAT DID U SAY!!?!?!?!?  
  
Youko: SDA 009, plz continue 2 read and review.  
  
Queen of Duels: U loves it??? YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youko: What I say? Err.coughs?  
  
CA1: 4 get him, Queen of Duels. Yes, Jet is afraid of Françoise. It's a bit funny, isn't it? U got a cold 2?? I hate them. Yeah, being an Authoress is hard. I am updating now! Did u check out my new Cyborg 009 story??  
  
Wolfwood11: I was reading ur fic and it's good! Unfortunately, Mother cut my Internet connection at the fourth chapter. I am going 2 read it when I update this chapter. Of course, I'll leave a review!!! I am so glad u thinks this is awesome! I am positive your story is awesome!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
Well, that's it. No, seriously, that's it. I only got 4 reviews 4 that last chapter. No, I'm not complaining. In fact, I'm happy. It's more than none, right?? I am going 2 write even another story about 009!! I saw 2fast 2Furious and this idea popped into my head. Check it out, 'k? It's called Forgotten Racers. Check it out! Oh, and check out my earlier story, Forgotten Life. Now it's time 4.begging!!  
  
I see London  
  
I see France  
  
I c reviews in my mail!!  
  
I fixed it!! U heard it. PLZ review!!! By the way, should I take my DBZ stories off?? R they even worthy enough 2 b on???? Tell me in your review.  
  
Youko: Please answer her questions or she'll strangle me!! Please, answer her questions! BYTW: Should she even put anything in her bio??  
  
CA1: Leave the readers alone, Youko!! Here's Kodocha Manga. Read and enjoy!!  
  
Youko: What? Why should I it's pointless! There's absolutely nothing good in here!! ...Akito got stabbed!!  
  
CA1: There's nothing good in there? HA!  
  
Youko: Why aren't u saying bye??  
  
CA1: Shut up!!!  
  
Youko: Whatever. * GASP!! * He's dead!!  
  
CA1: WHAT?? No, he's not!  
  
Youko: Akito's ghost is walking around!!  
  
CA1: Shut up and let me say bye!!  
  
Youko: Ok.  
  
CA1: Ok. Well, I got 2 go. PLZ review and keep reading my stories!!!!  
  
Youko: ...  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
'-'  
  
Youko: Y does she do that?? 


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 6  
  
I got more reviews! I'm so glad. PLZ continue 2 reviews. It's u people who make me want 2 write. Ok, more babbling at the end. Youko will now read the disclaimer.  
  
Youko: I better get chocolate for this. CosmosAngel1 does not own Cyborg 009. She only wishes 2 own it.  
  
CA1: Thank u, Youko.  
  
Youko: o_0 what's wrong with u?  
  
CA1: Huh?  
  
Youko: U seemed depressed.  
  
CA1: So?  
  
Youko: I'll talk later. Just type out the chapter.  
  
CA1: Ok...  
  
Youko: Something is wrong..  
  
CA1: Enjoy.  
  
Youko: Let me do that. * Clears throat * ENJOY!!!  
  
CA1: ... This chapter is dedicated 2 the most loyal reviewer, MagicianCyborg.  
  
*******************************************************8  
  
"He almost told them..." Françoise said to no one in particular. Alone in her dimly lit room, she had opened her window and laid down in her bed, finding the cold air somewhat soothing. Turning her body, she saw the pictures. Slowly, and almost hesitantly, she sat up and took them. More alert now, she started looking at the already memorized pictures. Her senses dimmed as she remembered the time when the pictures where taken. She focused on the pictures and the pictures alone, not noticing the more than normal chilly gust coming from outside. She became more and more unaware of everything. Even the shadow slowly materializing in front of her into a person...  
  
~~~~~~~~Keep going...  
  
"Save some food for 003. She might be hungry later," Gilmore said to Chang. The chef nodded and continued eating. Silence.  
  
"So. What did she mean?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, 004?" Gilmore asked the Cyborg in front of him.  
  
"You know what he means. 003 asked you something. What was that all about?" Jet asked, supporting Albert's original question. Joe's head snapped up. This conversation was worth hearing.  
  
"What do you mean? It meant nothing!" Gilmore said calmly.  
  
"No, it was something. You backed away from her. Something you don't do around us. Something's going on," Albert said, showing off detective skills.  
  
"Do you two have something hidden?" Jet asked, pointing a fork accusingly at the professor.  
  
"No! Of course not! Why would we?" he mumbled.  
  
"Funny how you are so calm around us when we're asking you a question concerning the subject. When 003 asks you, however, you become extremely nervous and pale," Albert continued.  
  
"Something's wrong." Jet agreed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" Gilmore insisted.  
  
"It has something to do with Eric Kato, doesn't it?" All heads turned to the Japanese Cyborg. He had been quiet all through out the meal, partly listening, partly thinking.  
  
"Why do you think that, 009?" Gilmore asked. He looked quickly at his big friend.  
  
"It all started with that locket from him," Joe responded.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Geronimo defended Gilmore. Jet, Albert, and Joe found this suspicious at this.  
  
"005 has a point, but so do you three. At this moment, you can't tell who's right and who's wrong," Pyunma stated. Joe agreed and sighed.  
  
"She seemed different..." he remembered the ice in her eyes.  
  
"I know," Albert agreed.  
  
"She was like a new 003," Jet added. Geronimo cringed.  
  
# What's wrong, 005? # A voice asked. Ivan floated up to the table, basket and all.  
  
"What do you mean?" the giant Cyborg asked.  
  
"You know something too!" Jet said incredulously.  
  
"Know what?" Geronimo asked, nervousness cleverly hidden.  
  
"What are you two keeping from us?" Joe demanded. Since the kiss he had shared with the angel of his heart, he had felt a strong need to protect her from everything. He had felt a desire to know all there was about her. He did not want to be short of information. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at his friends.  
  
'I can't tell...She'll kill me!' Gilmore thought fearfully.  
  
'I promised I would not tell,' Geronimo told himself. In their minds, an important memory of the past replayed.  
  
~~~~ Flashback.  
  
Gilmore had been on the ship with the Cyborgs for a bit now. He was still getting used to it. One day, he had come across a room he had not yet seen. Curious, Gilmore opened the door and went inside. He was inside 003's room! Slowly and carefully, he looked around. He took care of not touching anything. At that moment, the doorknob rattled and the door opened. Gilmore spun around and froze. There in the doorway stood the owner of the room. Gilmore gulped.  
  
"They're being foolish..." he heard her say. She shut the door and sighed. After a few moments, she looked up and almost screamed to high heaven. Luckily, she had great self-control and managed to keep it in, Gilmore smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Françoise asked as she regained her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, 003! It's just, well, my curiosity got the better of me. I didn't know this was your room," he explained. Françoise calmed down and smiled.  
  
"Well, you certainly gave me a fright!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. If you would excuse me, I'll leave now," Gilmore said.  
  
"It's ok. You can stay, I could talk to you."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, then, what were you going to do?" Gilmore asked hesitantly.  
  
"I was going to look at old pictures," Françoise answered.  
  
"Pictures?"  
  
"Yeah. I managed to get them from my purse when I woke up," the petite girl explained. She went over to her dresser and took out a bunch of pictures.  
  
"They remind me of my old life," she said quietly. She sat down on her bed. Gilmore sat next to her.  
  
"You look happy," Gilmore commented as they looked at the pictures. A look of longing sketched its way on the girl's face.  
  
"Yes, well, I was happy."  
  
"Huh? Who's this young man?" Gilmore asked, noticing the person in the picture.  
  
"That's Eric. Eric Kato."  
  
"Eric Kato. Who's this?" Gilmore pointed at a man who looked like he was in his late thirties and looked extremely familiar.  
  
"That's...that's my father..."  
  
"Your father?! But.he's."  
  
"I know. He walked out one morning. My mother couldn't support Jean Paul and I. She died of tiredness when I was 10 or 12."  
  
"I'm sorry, 003."  
  
"Please, call me Françoise when we're alone."  
  
"All right. Did you ever hear from him? I mean, apart from."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Really? Do tell!"  
  
"Someone's at the door," Françoise whispered. Her companion raised an eyebrow. He got up and opened the door. Geronimo stood there.  
  
"Oh...um. Sorry." he turned and was about to walk away when,  
  
"No. You've heard enough. Stay." Geronimo hesitated before following Françoise's orders. He sat down Indian style on the floor by her and stayed silent.  
  
"Did you hear everything?" Gilmore asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"I see. Here they are," the girl said, handing the pictures to him. Geronimo slowly looked at them.  
  
"My father came back. I remember what he said clearly," Françoise started.  
  
"He said he had built a great business. He said he had come back for us. Jean Paul was so angry with him. They screamed and hollered at each other. Eventually, I ran out and wandered the streets, crying. I remember not going home until morning. Jean Paul was frantic and Father had left. But his words were sill fresh in my mind. He had said  
  
'I had to leave to start a better life. You two should be grateful I remembered you at all! I should leave you here to suffer!'  
  
I cried again, but Jean Paul was by me. And in three days, I would be doing just as my father had said.  
  
A bitter look had strayed and stayed on her face.  
  
"Your father. He's.he's." Gilmore couldn't say it.  
  
"I know who he is. He's our greatest enemy," Geronimo said. Françoise nodded gravely.  
  
"Who's Eric Kato?" I don't understand him," Gilmore said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He was my first bo"  
  
~~~~ End Flashback.  
  
"Prof. Gilmore! 005! Hey!" Jet's voice interrupted the memory. Both men came back and noticed everyone staring at them.  
  
"What is it?" Geronimo asked them.  
  
"Nothing, you two just sort of spaced and it was getting boring watching you," Albert said calmly.  
  
"What happened?" Joe asked firmly.  
  
"Nothing, 009. Where's 003? Still in her room?" Gilmore asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, she hasn't come out yet," Pyunma, said as he looked over to a sleeping Ivan.  
  
"Oh, well. I suppose she won't eat tonight," Gilmore said. He sighed and looked at his plate.  
  
"Shall I keep a plate for her?" Chang asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That came from 003's room!"  
  
******************-_-  
  
So? Was it 2 short? Was it 2 much of a cliffy? What do u thinks? Your opinion counts greatly.  
  
Youko: Yeah.it does.  
  
CA1: What r u doing?  
  
Youko: * Face covered in chocolate * Nothing.  
  
CA1: Liar.  
  
Youko: What is it with you? You are acting too weird!  
  
CA1: How so?  
  
Youko: Like that!! You're not cheerful anymore.  
  
CA1: Is it that big of a difference?  
  
Youko: YES! Are you depressed?  
  
CA1: I don't know.  
  
Youko: You are. Here's some sugar.  
  
CA1: Thanx.  
  
Youko: No reaction. IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE??  
  
CA1: No.  
  
Youko: OK, people. Our author is suffering from depression.  
  
CA1: Oh, sure, blab it 2 the world.  
  
Youko: Our readers have a right to know!  
  
CA1: Yes, I suppose.  
  
Youko: OK, how about you do your thanx?  
  
CA1: Sure.  
  
Youko: At least that didn't change.  
  
CA1: Uh-huh.  
  
Here they r:  
  
Serene Faerie: Wow, U hasn't reviewed in a long time. I'm surprised u sill read this! Thank u so much 4 not 4-getting us. Sorry 4 not updating soon. * Hands u collection of Cyborg 009 soft dolls, sugar, and hug. *  
  
Wolfwood11: God, it is. I'm sorry I couldn't review. 4 give me! * Bows down * Of course, it is way much better than mine! I am glad u think Françoise's coldness is creepy! I wanted it that way! Thank u 4 the encouraging words! * Gives u brownies, sugar, and huge hug. Oh, here are some more chocolates. I'm sure Youko won't mind. They're from France. Enjoy! *  
  
MagicianCyborg: How r u? I am stunned. I know by the time u readers read this chapter, u probably will find out who her father is. How did u, my loyal reviewer, find out sooner? I hope u enjoyed this chapter dedicated 4 u! 002, it's ok. * Hands u 002 life size doll, sugar, $300, and huge hug. *  
  
Gold Feather Dragon: Ooh! A new reviewer! Thanx 4 checking out my pathetic story. U like the plot? Thanx! I know, the kiss was taking 2 long, so I decided 2 stick it in there, even though it wasn't suppose 2. I did read your fic! I think I reviewed it, didn't I? It's really good. I just finished reading the 4th chapter. I like the idea of her training! * Gives u plush dragon, gold chain necklace, and hug* I never knew guys would write of 009/003. Or are u a girl? At the bottom of your chapter it said 'Edd'. Am I right? Or wrong?  
  
OK, that's it.  
  
Youko: You gave two boxes of French chocolates away!  
  
CA1: So? We can always order 4 more. Chef will.  
  
Youko: Uh, Chef is at the other house.  
  
CA1: it's called a telephone, Youko. Although, u r a demon. I doubt u know what that is.  
  
Youko: Hey! You're a demon child!  
  
CA1: U said u would never tell anyone!!  
  
Youko: Wow. She's back.  
  
CA1: Ha ha.  
  
Youko: My mistake. She's gone.  
  
CA1: OK, u probably want 2 know y I am calling myself a demon child. Well here's the thing. It's based on a fable. My Father told me that the first picture he ever took of me, the Devil was hovering over me. I don't really believe it, but the name stuck.  
  
Youko: Nice fable, huh?  
  
CA1: It's so stupid; People r making fun of me.  
  
Youko: that's why you're depressed?  
  
CA1: U know what, it's pointless 2 write our conversations. I'm doing my song.  
  
Reading a chapter: Scrolling down.  
  
Leaving a review: Click of a button.  
  
Making an author feel better: Priceless.  
  
OK, I decided 2 try that out. It's supposed to be that little saying of the MasterCard commercial. It totally sucks.  
  
Youko: I'll say!  
  
CA1: I say we take a vote.  
  
Youko: of what?  
  
CA1: Readers, if u wishes 4 Youko and me 2 stop writing our conversations here, say so in your review. This is a poll. Whatever side has the most votes will decide the fate of our conversations. Don't ignore this, please. Answer this question.  
  
Youko: Yeah, u guys don't answer the questions we ask.  
  
CA1: That's b cause it wastes time. This one is serious. Please, reviewers. Answer this question. I beg of u!  
  
Youko: I need to help her. She came home all sad looking.  
  
CA1: C what I mean?  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
'-'  
  
Youko: Answer our question, pretty please!! ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 7  
  
Hey, y'all! Did u like the last chapter? Guess I'll find out when I read the reviews! Well, here is the next long awaited chapter!  
  
Youko: Here I go!  
  
Disclaimer: CosmosAngel1 does not own Cyborg 009. She owns any character that doesn't appear in the anime or mange, though!  
  
Thanx, Youko!!!  
  
Both: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************.  
  
"003!!"  
  
The Cyborgs rushed to the girl's room upon hearing her shriek. Joe was worried thoroughly. He got to the door first and immediately opened it.  
  
"003!"  
  
"Get away! Please, get away!" Françoise cried. She was in a dark corner of the room. In front of her, in the center of the room, Black Ghost stood. Joe stood frozen to the spot. The others piled around him. They gaped at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Cyborgs," Black Ghost greeted them. Françoise whimpered silently. Joe regained his posture.  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"No, that was just an image. A copy of myself."  
  
"It was just a copy?" jet repeated.  
  
"That's right, 002. Now, why don't you leave so I can get on with what I want," Black Ghost said, turning towards Françoise once more. She had seized crying and was just staring blackly ahead.  
  
"003! What's wrong?" Joe went to her and gently hugged her. He tried to get her back to reality, but it was fruitless. She kept staring, staring blankly ahead. Her once energetic and colorful eyes were distant and dull. Everything about her seemed dull. Joe slowly helped her up and glared at Black Ghost.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"Nothing. She's just spacing out. Now, give her over."  
  
"Never! You'll have to pass through us first, jackass!" Jet cussed. Françoise suddenly gasped and a shriek emitted from her. Jet turned around, startled. Did he cause this? Black Ghost started to laugh.  
  
"Surprised? I know what's wrong with her!"  
  
"Leave her alone, Black Ghost! 003, control yourself!" Gilmore said to the girl. She only clutched her hair tightly and screamed loudly. Geronimo came to her.  
  
"003, keep it together. You can control these powers! You can! Don't give up! We're all behind you! 003!" He stared at his companion.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Albert asked.  
  
"She's remembering her powers, all of them. She's remembering how to use them. She's remembering the pain she brought to people. New powers, powers that were asleep and hidden from everyone, are awakening and they want out. We have to help her control them!" Gilmore said urgently.  
  
"You won't help her. In fact, you're helping her powers grow!" Black Ghost laughed. Françoise screamed even louder. Joe hugged her tightly.  
  
"003, please. Clam down and control yourself. Please."  
  
"It.HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Joe tried desperately to bring her back. It hurt him to see her this way. The others were trying their best to bring her back.  
  
"003, snap out of it!" Jet yelled. Suddenly, the girl quieted down. Albert looked at Jet, questioning look on his face. Jet shrugged in response.  
  
"Ah, it seems that 003 has regained her powers. Come along, 003. We must go back home," Black Ghost said. He walked towards the silent girl, but the men stood in front of her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"You're not taking her unless you get past us," Pyunma said. GB nodded.  
  
"003 is staying with us."  
  
"003 doesn't even know you anymore. You'll be like strangers to her! She will recognize me, though," Black Ghost informed them, gleeful tone in his voice.  
  
"Liar!" Chang exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Well, why don't you try talking to her?"  
  
# We will! 003, can you hear me? Are you ok? # Ivan asked, finally speaking. Françoise raised her head from Joe's hug and looked at the baby floating in front of her. She noticed where she was and Joe. She noticed Joe. Suddenly afraid, she tugged and pulled until she was away from the men that where once her friends.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked doubtfully. A look of shock crossed the men's faces.  
  
"You don't remember us?" Albert asked her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Oh! Ooh!" she clutched her head once more. She was trying to not fall to the pain again. She didn't know why, but an instinct told her to fight it.  
  
"There, there, my dear. Are you ok, Françoise?" a voice asked her. It was very familiar. She turned around and came face to face with a person she thought she would never see again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"003 forget him! Come over here!" Jet exclaimed. Françoise didn't listen. She stared, mesmerized at the person in front of her eyes.  
  
"Come, Françoise, I'll take care of you," the man in black said once more.  
  
"Where will you take me?" Françoise challenged.  
  
"Somewhere you won't have to worry about anything anymore," he answered.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You lie. You said you didn't want us. You said you would let us to rot."  
  
"You tell him, 003!!" GB said. Se looked at him.  
  
"You look so familiar, but I can't place you."  
  
"Françoise, come!" the man said sharply.  
  
"I don't think so. She already said she didn't want to go with you. Now, go away before we defeat you," Joe said, courage in his voice. Françoise looked at him now. She knew him. She did. It astounded her. She could not recognize everyone else, but the person in black and this boy. Yet, she knew him.  
  
"00."  
  
"Françoise, let's go!"  
  
"I know you," she said to the boy with the golden brown eyes. He looked at her, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes. You're,"  
  
"You're in my way. Françoise, come here!" Françoise grew irritated. She looked at the man.  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. No. Jean Paul and I said it to you once and now I'm saying it to you again. No!"  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"Say whatever you want! Nothing will make me run away from you!"  
  
"I demand you listen to me!"  
  
"I think not. You left, so technically you aren't a superior to me in any way!"  
  
"Ungrateful little girl! I give you the chance at eternal life and you ran away from me! Oh, but that won't happen again! Oh, no, young lady. GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!!"  
  
"Make me!!" Françoise screamed back. Out of nowhere, a wave of power went through the room. Even Black Ghost seemed surprised.  
  
"I see. You are able to control yourself."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"A lot. Now come. Don't argue with me."  
  
"Too bad, Black Ghost. She doesn't want to go and we're going to enforce that decision!" Albert said.  
  
"That's right. Leave like you did all those years ago!" Geronimo said. Ivan nodded in agreement.  
  
# She won't change her mind so you might as well give up. #  
  
"Françoise, will you really stay with these freaks?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked the man.  
  
"They aren't normal. They're Cyborgs!"  
  
"All the more reason to join them! You turned me into a Cyborg! Your own flesh and blood!!"  
  
This bit of info shocked the Cyborgs. Geronimo and Gilmore looked nervously at each other as all gazes turned to them.  
  
"Is this what you were hiding?" Chang asked the question. The two gulped and nodded. Joe looked at Françoise. She was very determined. He had never seen her like that. She appeared to glow, and it made her more beautiful than she was.  
  
"Françoise, be quiet."  
  
"What? You don't want anyone to know what you did to me. You can't hide it forever. Soon, the whole world will know of your doings. And won't that be a great thing, Father?"  
  
The Cyborgs froze. They were making the connection in their heads. Black Ghost was Françoise's Father? It was extremely hard to believe.  
  
"Françoise, I gave you a better life! Look at your brother. He's not alive! He's dead! You're still alive! I gave you a gift!"  
  
"NO! You gave me nothing. You wanted this, so you did it. I'll never let it slide."  
  
"Yet, if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have met the people behind you."  
  
"If you hadn't have appeared before me, I would still have my memory of them! Bastard! Leave me alone!" Françoise launched herself at her father. He stayed still, expecting a weak attack from the weakest member of the 00 Cyborgs.  
  
"OH!!!" He was knocked into the wall and outside. All it took was one simple touch from the girl. She followed him and dared him to stand and fight her. Black Ghost knew better than that.  
  
"I'll be back, my Daughter. I'll be back. And next time, I'll be prepared for you." He disappeared. Françoise glared at the spot her father had been laying down in.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"003! Come back inside! It's cold out here!" Chang's voice rang. Françoise turned towards it. She frowned as she struggled to remember him. It was useless. In her heart, she knew she knew him. Her mind was just unwilling to let her remember. Her powers were really out of control.  
  
"Um. I'm coming! How I wish I knew who you are," Françoise said. She slowly walked back the way she came before stopping midway. She felt her new abilities surge through her and she knew it was going to be a matter of time before she would have to face these problems. She sighed and walked on.  
  
"Are you ok, 003?" Pyunma asked her. She slowly nodded yes and smiled awkwardly. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. For some reason, it felt comfortable, but in another, it felt odd not knowing whom these people, these people who were looking at her so gently, were. She took a step back and bumped into someone. She spun around, ready to fight, when she noticed who it was.  
  
"Feeling better?" Joe asked her. She nodded, barely breathing.  
  
"Looks like you scared her!" GB joked. Françoise glared at him. HE knew that glare all to well.  
  
"Don't hurt me!!! I promise I won't do anything!!" he said. She only looked on in triumph. Feeling in power was good. As suddenly as the thought had come, though, she swept it away.  
  
'Power is not a leisure thing. It's serious,' she thought. Françoise knew that all too well. Loom at what power had done to her father. It had corrupted his mind. She did not want to end up that way. She shivered, from fright and from cold. Joe noticed and smiled.  
  
"Cold?" She nodded.  
  
"Take her to her room. Or do you remember where it is?" Gilmore asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't recall where it is, sir," she said quietly, yet in a strong voice.  
  
"That's fine. You do remember your name, right? I mean, the other name you have?"  
  
"003? Yes, I remember that name. It will greatly please me if you call me that."  
  
"So you shall," Geronimo said. The blonde smiled warily at him. Joe took her shoulder and she let him lead her away from the staring eyes.  
  
~~~~/  
  
"You don't remember anything?" he asked her as they made their way to her room. She hesitated.  
  
"No, I remember some things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I remember you. It's queer, but I can remember you when I can't remember anyone else. Isn't odd, Joe?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure you'll regain your memory soon. Here we are." Joe opened her door and revealed the room they were in not so long ago. A large hole had taken the space of a wall.  
  
"Uh-oh. We forgot about that."  
  
"Um, that's ok. I can fix it. Watch."  
  
Françoise stepped in front and lazily waved her hand in the air. Joe watched in amazement as the wall 'grew' new wall. Soon, the wall was as it had been.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked her.  
  
"It's a new ability of mine. I thought I'd mess it up, though."  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone..."  
  
"Tell anyone what?"  
  
"I. I can't control to the full extent."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just can't! When I punched my father I couldn't control the force behind it. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Yet. It didn't go haywire, like it used to."  
  
"You have had these capabilities before?"  
  
"Yes." She hid her face in the shadows, once more remembering. Joe felt her discomfort and went to her.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone is here to help you. I'm sure Prof. Gilmore will help you master them. And. I'm here. I'll always be here to help you." Françoise turned to him.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Thank you, Joe." He wrapped her in a warm and tender hug in which she never wanted to leave and that somehow calmed her.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is it that you can help me control them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. It's just that. You sort of help me not go crazy with these new abilities. Look, go outside and walk all the way to the others." Joe pulled away, looked at Françoise, and did as he was told.  
  
"Alone," Françoise whispered as the door closed behind the only person she remembered. Suddenly, she felt angry.  
  
"Hope comes back. But then. Doom shows up. This world sows me no mercy. And I shall show it none!" The baby-blue-ish glow around her turned completely dark and she started to demolish the room. Windows broke, furniture was tossed aside and the wind was let in. it was hungry. Hungry for destruction. Hungry for chaos. Françoise had the power to give it to it. She toyed with the wind. It howled and whistled. It wanted chaos. It would do anything for chaos. Absolutely everything.  
  
~~.  
  
# Where's 003? # Ivan asked Joe as he came into the living room.  
  
"In her room. We're conducting an experiment. And." Joe stopped talking, then made a wild dash for the French girl's room. No one dared follow him. An eerie wind had entered the room and it had frozen them to their spots. They were too perplexed to move.  
  
Joe ran to the room and slammed open the door. Françoise was in her bad, untouched, while her room was thrown into madness. Joe took one step and had to doge the desk. He knew only one way to get to her.  
  
"Acceleration Mode!" He clicked his back tooth and sprinted towards Françoise.  
  
"003! Stop it!" he said to her. She turned to him and smiled darkly.  
  
"Joe. How nice to see you! Sorry, but Françoise isn't available at the moment. But, I am. What can I do for you?" she asked. Joe knew that this was the power within Françoise talking.  
  
"That's right. I'm showing Françoise what I can do. She's watching. She's really learning how to control me. I hope she remembers how to soon. Then she and I will become one and we'll continue with our rampage that we started so long ago!" It laughed cruelly. Joe stared.  
  
"No. Françoise, come back! Come back!" he grabbed her and hugged her tightly once more. Tears had formed and were sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Come back."  
  
"Joe?" a faint whisper said. The room's items slowly stopped before they fell down with a loud ring. She shivered and closed her eyes. Joe smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Open your eyes. You have to clean this mess."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Try to control the furniture again. Make it do what you want it to do."  
  
"All right." Françoise focused and felt herself losing control, but the thought of Joe holding her reassured her and she valiantly commanded her room to organize itself. Afterwards, she commanded the windows to repair themselves. All this she did and more.  
  
"Good job," Joe whispered.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You look tired. You should get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming back and helping me. You know, when ever you're around, I don't lose my self-control over it. You saw what happened when you left. I'm worried that I might harm the others while I'm sleeping."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Maybe I can sleep elsewhere. A place where I can't harm anyone, do you have a place like that?"  
  
"No. Besides, you'll be much safer here. Look, just wait here and I'll ask the professor what he thinks we should do. One second thought, come with me." Françoise nodded and got up, Joe followed suit. They made their way to the living room where the professors and the Cyborgs where.  
  
"So the problem is your abilities."  
  
"Right, Prof. Gilmore."  
  
"Hm. This is a tough one. I don't think any rooms are safe enough."  
  
# It's simple. #  
  
"What's simple, 001?"  
  
# The solution to the problem! #  
  
Françoise looked at the baby. She felt drawn to him, but she neglected it for now. It was not the time for these emotions.  
  
"Tell us you're discovery, 001," Prof. Izumi said.  
  
# 009 will sleep with 003 in order to make sure 003 won't harm us. It appears only he can help 003 control the extra skills Black Ghost gave her. #  
  
Françoise's face stood rigid, while the others grinned a bit. They knew of Joe's hidden secret. He only glared at them.  
  
"We have to help 003 regain her memories of us. This might be a way to achieve that," Joe said sourly.  
  
"Father had it all planned out. He planned on this to happen."  
  
"What do you mean, 003?"  
  
"Let's let her rest first, Izumi. She hasn't slept in a while. 009, go with her. We'll see in the morning. Gilmore said.  
  
# Don't you be thinking of anything! # Ivan laughed. Joe growled.  
  
"What a perverted baby!" Jet commented. Françoise had not heard Ivan's statement, so she did not understood why the men where laughing. Still, she didn't like it and called upon the wind. Immediately, it froze them in their tracks. They all glanced at Françoise to meet her gaze. She allowed the wind to remain for a while before exterminating it and following Joe out of the room. ~~~.  
  
"I noticed what you did." Françoise looked up.  
  
"What do you mean, Joe?"  
  
"You called on the Wind."  
  
"I knew that something I wouldn't like was said, so I called it forth."  
  
"Mischievous."  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Françoise and Joe climbed into bed at the same time and looked either way.  
  
"Good night," Françoise murmured before drifting to sleep. Joe turned around and gently pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Good night, Françoise." *********************.  
  
So much Fluff in his one!!!!!!!! I hope u all liked it!!! I spent a lot of time o this one.  
  
Youko: That's true.  
  
Yeah. Anyways, 2 all who have reviewed thank u!!! 2 al those who haven't, well, that's ok. Just leave 1 when u can. OK, song time!  
  
Cold night outside  
  
Cold heat inside  
  
Yet I know I'll be warmed  
  
When reviews are sung.  
  
Youko: ok....  
  
U thinks of something that rhymes w/ warmed!!!!!!! Anyways, we R still are doing the poll. PLZ, I u hasn't answered, answer!! Should Youko and I put up our conversations here??? THANX 2 ALL WHO HAVE ENTERED THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
'-'  
  
Youko" So long, so much fluff!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 8  
  
Thought u guys would like another chapter. I am bored. Here's another chapter. I think the story will end soon.  
  
Youko: Just type the chapter!  
  
Ok.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Cyborg 009.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*******************************************************************.  
  
"Will someone please wake up 009 and 003?" Prof. Izumi asked as he passed out the pancakes. Jet slurped his orange juice.  
  
"I'll go," he volunteered. He walked away towards the girl's room.  
  
"I wonder how they passed the night," Jet snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jet jumped in the air. Françoise stared at him. Jet was lying on the floor, a startled look on his face.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Françoise asked as she kneeled down by him. Jet slowly returned to normal.  
  
"What'd you scare me for?" he angrily asked as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Françoise saucily replied. Jet grumbled.  
  
"Where is 009?"  
  
"Joe? He's getting ready. Why?" Françoise asked. Jet looked at her.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"AUGGH!" Jet growled. He was angry at her calm replies. If he had lost his memory, he would've been in panic all the time.  
  
"Where's the kitchen?" her voice sweetly entered his mind.  
  
"Huh? The kitchen? Over there," he pointed. Just then, Joe appeared.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to wake both of you when this little girl came and scare- I mean surprised me. Then I was all confused and now I'm not," Jet said rapidly. Françoise looked at Joe.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok, let's go get some breakfast," Joe smiled. Jet sighed and led them towards the room. Françoise looked around her surroundings.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"They're already eating, 003," Jet answered. She only nodded. Joe started to talk and Jet joined in. Françoise was left out. She felt hungry and now the two men were slowing down. Suddenly annoyed, she summoned the wind and gave it a mission. Happily, it flew off.  
  
~~~.  
  
"Good morning, 003!" Gilmore smiled. She smiled politely and looked around. All the people from last night were eating around a table that seemed to whine from all the delicious food on top of it. Geronimo looked at the tray in her hands.  
  
"Did you have a nice breakfast?" GB smiled. Françoise didn't know what to say, partly because of the way GB had asked her and partly because of the stares she was getting. Feeling shy, she started to call on the wind.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Huh?" Joe had laid his hand on her shoulder and was looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't call on it. Sit and talk with us," Joe said gently. Françoise looked at him. She looked at the others, staring directly at her. Françoise didn't want to sit with them, but if Joe wanted her to, then she would.  
  
"Ok," she whispered. Joe smiled and led her to a chair by his own.  
  
"It's great to have you back in your place," Pyunma said to her.  
  
"My place?" she asked, confused.  
  
"That's where you sit," Albert further explained. Françoise looked at Joe. He nodded.  
  
"We want to run a few examinations of you, dear. If you would, please accompany me after breakfast is done," Izumi said warmly. Gilmore looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Professor Izumi. What will you be testing me on, Professor Gilmore?" she asked. Albert spat out his juice, much to Jet's annoyance. GB broke out laughing at seeing the American Cyborg drenched in orange juice. Jet got up and glared menacingly at the Cyborg in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, 002. 003, you remember Professors Gilmore and Izumi?" Albert asked. Françoise smiled a rather warm and delicate smile at him. It was a child's smile.  
  
"Of course I know them. They were the ones who came to see me and teach me things, back when my Father was just starting the Black Ghost Organization."  
  
"When did you remember that, Françoise?" Gilmore urgently asked. Françoise looked at him.  
  
"Was it wrong for me to remember, Professor?"  
  
"No, but we thought you would never remember those times," Izumi calmly said to her. The girl smiled at him and turned to Gilmore.  
  
"Shall we go to the lab?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Let's go," the old man answered her. Françoise stood up and waited for the men before walking after them. Joe watched as she left.  
  
"Sometimes I just can't believe her and her secrets," GB said. Chang smacked him with a pan. Jet started yelling at Albert, Pyunma sighed and continued eating while Geronimo walked away. Joe was ignorant of these things, all he saw was the smile on Françoise's face when Albert asked his question.  
  
~~~.  
  
"So, you remember everything we taught you?" Gilmore asked.  
  
"No, not everything. All I can remember so far is just you guys coming to visit. Professor Izumi, am I to do the same tests you gave me long ago?" Françoise asked. The man shook hi head.  
  
"No, dear. I'm afraid these tests are much more extreme. Come in," he said. Françoise felt nervous and hesitated before walking in. Gilmore noticed her hesitation and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Izumi asked the petite girl. She nodded solemnly.  
  
"Then let us begin," Gilmore announced.  
  
~~~  
  
"Stupid wench!" Black Ghost snarled. He was in his headquarters, rubbing his side.  
  
"Are you not healed yet, sir?" a doctor asked him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU FOOL?!?!?"  
  
"Sorry sir. Would you like me to speed up the healing process?" the unfortunate doctor asked.  
  
"NO!! Just leave me!" Black Ghost said, outraged. The doctor nodded and scurried out of the dark room. BG stared into space as he thought of his daughter.  
  
'She's stronger. She shouldn't be able to control her powers this early, though. Then how does it explain what happened yesterday? Maybe she's not all she appears to be. Looks can be deceiving. Could she have- yes. That must have happened. How could I not notice? That was a very nice cover, my dear daughter. But of course, you are my daughter. I shall make sure you aren't this successful in later battles. I know one of your weaknesses. One of the few you have. We'll see then who has the last laugh!' He smiled as he confirmed his plan. A chuckle escaped his mouth and before long a dark laughter rang in its place. This would surely bring a shock to Françoise.  
  
*********.  
  
Not long, but I am now promising at least ten pages per chapter. This chapter is rather late, but my muses r all messed up. Youko wants me 2 write more of Forgotten Pain, Trunks, who has been rather silent in all of my chapters, has now woken and started screaming 4 more Forgotten Father Chapters, and now Jet has materialized and started yelling at me 4 more Cyborg chapters. They keep messing my mind up!!!! But still, it is mostly my fault. Sorry ppl, but my life isn't as carefree as yours is, no matter how little of it u has, I have none. Anyways, I am not going 2 posts this up until I can finish it. Then I can just put up the chapters and b done w/ 1 of my stories. I have a few more stories, but they r all Sailor Moon ones and I am planning on making 1 a SMLOTR crossover. Not until I finish this or any other story first, though. I think that some or maybe all of my stories r Mary Sues, so I am now thinking of taking them off the site and discontinuing my membership. Please remember 2 review not just my chapters but also the chapters of all the great authors here. I am nothing compared to them.  
  
Responses:  
  
Serene Faerie: I guess the way I type is starting 2 affect u!! Thanx, I'm glad u think my writing got better! Chibifriends? Can't say I have. Care 2 tells me the site??? Thanx 4 the da comment, but I'm not a great writer as I would like 2 b. oh, well, a little is a lot! Thanx MAJOR 4 reviewing!! Good luck on this year, Saku! * Gives u sugar bags and candy. *  
  
Lil Rose Angel: GOMEN!! GOMEN!! GOMEN!!! Sorry 4 that!! I like this name, though. Real cute!! I was aiming 4 fluffy! I am so glad u enjoyed it! Ok, it's been long since I saw the chapter I wrote so what do u means that u was planning what I did? Sorry, but I'm slow!!! Thanx SO much 4 reviewing!! * Gives u tons of cookies and candy. *  
  
Wolfwood11: Ah, my most loyal reviewer!! Yes, it was long, was it not?? The next few chapters will get dramatized MAJOR, but u will c y in the chapters after them. Thanx so much 4 reviewing!! * Gives u sugar, sugar cubes, and candy! *  
  
Ok, that's it. Later!  
  
* Joy Makes The Cosmos Shine *  
  
CosmosAngel1 


	9. Chapter 9

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 9  
  
Hey, minna-sama. I'm sorry. I was going 2 post up yesterday, but when I logged on, I noticed that I couldn't put up chapter 10 without a chapter 9!!! I was pissed. I didn't save the chapter so now I have 2 type it up all over again. Oh, well.  
  
Yoko: I'm back!  
  
Yeah, I also learned how 2 properly spell his name in English.  
  
Yoko: Just get on with the story.  
  
Ok.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************^_^  
  
"I c-can't take it anymore!!" Françoise screamed. Gilmore sighed and looked at his friend.  
  
"I suppose that's enough for today," he said to Izumi. The professor on the other side of the room nodded and turned off the equipment. Françoise stumbled out of the room she was in and fell on the floor.  
  
"Dear child, are you ok?" Izumi asked her. Françoise mumbled a 'yes'. Gilmore frowned.  
  
"I think you should go rest, me dear," he suggested. Françoise shook her head and stood up.  
  
"I'll be fine, professor. I'm going outside." Gilmore watched as the girl half stumbled out of the lab.  
  
"I give her an hour."  
  
"I give her two," Izumi replied. The two friends then shared a small laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anyone see 003?" Joe asked.  
  
"Isn't she with Professor Gilmore?" Jet replied, not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.  
  
"I saw them come out of the lab a few minutes ago. She wasn't with them."  
  
"Why don't you try outside? I heard Professor Gilmore say something about her going to see something," GB said as he came into the living room. Joe rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love," GB sighed. Jet only grunted.  
  
~*~  
  
Joe turned around and looked once more. He had been hearing sounds of someone training. So far, he had had little success in finding who was making them.  
  
"Maybe it's just me," he mumbled to himself. He walked further into the forest and once again checked his surroundings. He had heard another sound.  
  
"Selfish monster!" a voice cried.  
  
"Françoise?" Joe wondered. He turned and headed in a new direction. A few moments later he came upon a clearing. There, in the middle, with beads of sweat on her forehead, was Françoise. Joe smiled and was about to say something when she turned and kicked into the air, all the while mutering to herself.  
  
He watched as she punched and jumped. He felt as if he was looking at a martial arts student.  
  
"I hate you father!!" she yelled. The way she said it sent chills down Joe's spine. He wished she wouldn't talk as coldly. He was used to the warmth of her voice. It almost sounded as if she was a different person.  
  
"Joe?" her voice asked. Joe was snapped out of his reverie. He looked at her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.  
  
"Where you here long?" Françoise asked as she dried away the sweat that had accumulated on her row.  
  
"No, I actually just arrived. What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just practicing. It's been a while since I practiced my drilling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I still feel sticky. I saw the ocean not so far away from here. Want to go with me to see it?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure. Come on, it's this way."  
  
"Lead the way!" Joe smiled and took her hand. She barely had time to grab her towel before he pulled her along.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's so beautiful," Françoise said as she looked out to the sea. Joe looked at her.  
  
"You still don't remember."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been here before. You loved coming here and staring out to the sea. You spent hours here and always made us worry!" he said, smiling a bit at the last remark.  
  
"I wish I could remember. Then I wouldn't feel so weird around the others. All I remember is you."  
  
"You forget easily don't you?" Joe asked, trying to control the blush that was teasing to come up.  
  
"I suppose it's something like that," she replied as she sat down. Joe sighed and continued standing.  
  
"Joe, what would it be if I didn't lose my memory?" Joe thought for a bit. His hand began caressing her hair.  
  
"Well, 004 and 002 would have interrogated you for answers to what happened. Then, we would have probably made a plan to get back at him, not that we aren't."  
  
"A plan? But you are all just relaxing," Françoise said dreamingly, entranced with his touch.  
  
"It's more like the silence before the destruction, Françoise. 001 and Professor Gilmore are tracking Black Ghost and studying his base. As soon as they find a weakness, we'll attack."  
  
"A weakness into the base? I think I can help in that matter."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked s he kneeled down.  
  
"When I was a small child, my Father would take me with him yo build the bases. I remember changing some of the structures without him knowing. They were small, so he never found out, but they were big enough for me to crawl in and camp there. I did that with all of his plans. I was pretty mischievous when I was a small girl, but then again. I did it to be near him."  
  
"Do you know what base he's in?"  
  
"No, I don't. If and when Professor Gilmore and-err, 001 you said?- find it, I can help you with getting inside."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked her, a bit startled at how fast her emotions changed.  
  
"I'll give you the passage, but I get Black Ghost."  
  
"WHAT!!!!????"  
  
"That wasn't like you, Joe."  
  
"You aren't feeling well. Come on, we'll get Professor Gilmore."  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Joe. Besides, I told you there were things you didn't know about me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Silent now? Hmm, that makes-AH!! What's going on??" Joe stood up and fell.  
  
"It's an earthquake!" he exclaimed s the earth continued shaking.  
  
"No crap, Sherlock!" jet's voice answered.  
  
"Are you ok, 003? Joe looked up. Jet was by him while Albert kneeled be Françoise. She looked up and gasped.  
  
"There's someone over there!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Where? Coordinates, please!" Albert said.  
  
"About 15 degrees north and 5 degrees west!"  
  
"Got it!" Albert got down and aimed.  
  
"Come on, you two! Let's get somewhere safe!" Jet yelled. Joe nodded and tried to get up. Françoise did the same, but both of them ended up falling down. Jet soon also fell.  
  
"The earthquake is too strong!" he said though gritted teeth. Françoise looked into Joe's eyes.  
  
"Please," he said to her. Françoise knew what he meant.  
  
"Just stop it."  
  
"004! Did you get him?" jet asked the other Cyborg. Albert shook his head no.  
  
"I can't aim properly. The ground keeps making my aim wrong!"  
  
"Hold on!" Françoise said as she tried to control the earthquake.  
  
"Is that Black Ghost?" Albert asked as he looked at the target. Françoise looked up.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Black Ghost? He's the one attacking? I should've known!!" Jet growled.  
  
"Leave this place!" Joe shouted. Françoise stood up immediately and the earthquake stopped.  
  
"Stop hurting my friends!"  
  
"Friends, Françoise? I guess you really did learn a thing or two from me. Too bad you ignored me saying not to make bad ones," 'Black Ghost' said.  
  
"You're not my Father."  
  
"Then who am I?" came the snappy response.  
  
"A coward, obviously! Only a coward would hide behind something!" Françoise snapped back.  
  
"Cold words you speak now, dear. Would your really speak to me that way?"  
  
"He's another Cyborg!" Jet gasped.  
  
"No crap, Sherlock! Sorry, but I wanted to say that," Albert said, the last part dur to Jet's face.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe asked as he wrapped his arm around Françoise.  
  
"I'm 0025. pleasure to meet you," the oung male Cyborg said as he appeared in the light. Françoise gasped and shook her head.  
  
"It can't be!" Joe looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Françoise stared.  
  
"You're supposed to be DEAD!!!"  
  
********.  
  
Ok, what I wrote for an ending was funny, so I'll type it up.  
  
~_~  
  
There u goes. 11 pages. (Not really.) hope u liked it. I write long stories. I really hope u all know that.  
  
Youko: What about my story?? Are you going to write more of it now?"  
  
Jet: LIKE HELL SHE IS!!! She's going to write more of Cyborg 009 storied featuring me.  
  
Actually, Jet, all of my 009 storied kinda revolve around 009 and 003. You're just a backgrouns, a very good one at that.  
  
Trunks: Since you have not chosen any of those two, then I suppose it's safe to say that you will write more about me.  
  
Jet + Youko: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Or you could write about me!  
  
WHERE DID U COME FROM?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU HAD ME BEFORE THESE OTHER MUSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.o Ur right.  
  
Jet + Youko + Trunks: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Yeah, I first wrote a story about Inu over there. *Inuyasha leaning on wall smiling smugly.*  
  
Jet: What a great Authoress you are!!  
  
Legolas: Be quiet or ill shoo you with my arrow!!  
  
Youko: WHEN THE HELL DID HE SHOW UP?!?!  
  
When I decided 2 write a stry about him of course!  
  
Youko: ANOTHER MUSE?!?!?!?!  
  
Yeah. Sorry, Youko, but u r not the 1 I am going 2 carry around any further. Legolas has taken over!!  
  
Youko: * Throwing dirty looks at Legolas. *  
  
HOW CAN U DO THAT 2 SUCH AN ELEGANT BEING?!?! * Whacks Youko on head w/ frying pan. * IY ANY OF U AS MUCH AS GLARE AT HIM, U WILLS BE DOOMED 2 FACE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~_~  
  
ok, that's enough of a flashback. This was written a long time ago. Forgotten Pain has been permanently removed from the site. I am currently working on new stories and the ending to one of my stories. Until then!!!  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
'-'  
  
Yoko  
  
That's right, I'm still ichiban!  
  
-_- 


	10. Chapter 10

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 10  
  
Well, it is chapter 10 and I have yet 2 post up anything. I don't think u all care though. This story isn't half- or even half of half- as good as all the others in this site. I don't expect more than 40 reviews 4 the whole thing. I wonder if any of u will leave a review 4 every chapter. Oh, just 4get that! It's asking 2 much!  
  
Jet: Maybe if you would post up more frequently!!  
  
Yes, well, I think I introduced all of my muses in my last chapter. I finally have awaked them all. Serenity just woke up 2.  
  
Serenity: No, not Serena, Serenity!  
  
Anywayz, here's another chapter.  
  
Serenity will do the Disclaimers.  
  
Serenity: Right. CosmosAngel1 does not own the Cyborg 009 cast. She only owns the plot.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*********************************************.  
  
"As you can see, my dear, I am not. Isn't it a good thing for you?" 0025 said, a smile gracing his face. He was a tall young man with short brown hair, and black eyes. He wore a suit similar to the Cyborgs, but his was black with no scarf.  
  
"What do you mean by the fact that he's supposed to be dead?" Jet asked the blond woman. Françoise turned to him.  
  
"His name is Eric Kato. I was told he had died!"  
  
"Françoise, you must have known that nothing could keep me from you," 0025 said to the girl.  
  
"What does he mean?" Albert asked.  
  
"Enough talk, it's time to bring you back to your father!" Eric jumped down from the ledge he was standing on and raced towards Françoise.  
  
"Acceleration Mode!"  
  
"Very good, 009. Now hand her over," Eric said after seeing his target safely in Joe's arms.  
  
"No."  
  
"Give her now or prepare for the consequences."  
  
"Don't, 009! Take her to the house," Jet said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"Please, it is not you I wish. I want Françoise. Give me my girlfriend!"  
  
"What?" Joe gasped. Françoise then broke away from him and ran to Eric, only to stop a few paces away from him.  
  
"You always were a loyal one."  
  
"If you survived the time, then why didn't you come back?" she asked him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't, love. You're Father held me back. I'm here now. Come with me," Eric explained in a soft voice. Jet came out of nowhere and pushed Françoise.  
  
"She isn't going anywhere. Stop tricking her!"  
  
"Don't you dare hurt him!" Françoise shrieked. Joe went to her while Albert sided by Jet.  
  
"003 snap out of it," Albert said to her.  
  
"Joe, don't let them hurt him! Please!" she sobbed into his chest. Joe looked down, a flash of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"She still loves me, 009. Give her to me," 0025 said. Joe inspected her face carefully before replying.  
  
"No. 002, 004, cover me while I get the others."  
  
"What?! No, Eric, run away!" Françoise advised.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where did he go? You co- AUGH!!!!!!" Jet fell to the ground, a large wound on his back.  
  
"002! Can you get up? Are you ok? 002! Answer- UGH!" Albert fell next to him, a gaping wound in his left shoulder. Joe immediately clicked his back teeth.  
  
"You didn't think Black Ghost wouldn't give me an Accelerator, did you?" Eric asked him as Joe saw him. Françoise was on the floor, trying to find the two.  
  
"Oh!" a beam cut her cheek. She ignored the pain and walked over to the two fallen Cyborgs.  
  
"Wake up! Come on, please. Stop him. Oh! They aren't going to wait up soon. Wind!" Around her, her ally eagerly awaited her command.  
  
"Get the others. Tell them to hurry!" she whispered urgently. As if noticing its mistress's concern, the wind immediately raced to the house.  
  
"Eric! Stop this madness! Please!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, love. This Cyborg needs to be taught a lesson," his voice said.  
  
"Huh? AH! Joe!!" He had landed right beside her.  
  
"Oh, Joe. I told you not to fight him."  
  
"Wake up, Françoise," he said weakly.  
  
"Shh! You're weak now. I told you not to-"  
  
"Wake up from his spell!!" Joe yelled as he stood up and faced his foe once more.  
  
"Spell?? What does he mean? Eric wouldn't put a spell on me. He can't!" she debated.  
  
"What did you tell her?!" Eric angrily asked as he fired his gun. Joe dodged as best he could and fired his own shots.  
  
"Nothing that you would want to know!"  
  
"Françoise! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"She'll get out of that daze you put her in."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"009! What's going on? 002! 004!! What happened, 003??" Pyunma asked as he and the others arrived. Joe snapped out of Accelerating and stood by Françoise.  
  
"New enemy. 0025. Are you ok?" he asked the girl. She was holding her head and shaking it.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Geronimo asked.  
  
"0025 put some kind of enchantment on her. I think she's trying to get out of it. Or I hope so."  
  
"He packs a punch," Jet coughed as he tried to sit up. Albert slowly rose and then fell.  
  
"Sit still I'll heal you," a voice said in his ear. Joe looked and saw that the blonde girl was by his fallen comrade. How she got to him without anyone noticing was beyond his knowledge.  
  
"Françoise! What are you doing?" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up! Close your eyes, please," she said to Albert and Jet. Eric scowled and went over to her. A wall of earth suddenly grew and towered over him. The ground began to shake around the wall and made Eric fall.  
  
"You liar! Leave this place and never return!!" Françoise's voice said regally. Joe smiled.  
  
'I knew she could do it!'  
  
"I'll come back, love. Wait for me until then," Eric said as he disappeared.  
  
"003! Where are you?" GB asked as he roamed the wall. He transformed into a bird and looked down from the top. No matter how high he went, though, the wall would rise even more. Reluctantly, he gave up and came back down.  
  
"We can't get in," he reported.  
  
"Françoise, it's safe now. Please lower this barrier," Joe called out. Slowly, the wall retreated and three figures appeared, all smiling warmly.  
  
"That's a pretty nice trick you've got. I thought your only abilities were to see and hear far," Jet said to her. Albert nodded and led her out. Joe watched as she was congratulated and patted in the back.  
  
"Thank you," she timidly said. Joe watched as she was led away and he followed.  
  
~~~.  
  
"New abilities? Well, of course. 003 had originally been planned to be a huge weapon with the disguise of a young woman. It seems as if Black Ghost added them before she awakened and then somehow shut them off. We are still taking experiments on her abilities," Gilmore told the Cyborgs once they were back in the living room.  
  
"003, why didn't you tell us any of this?" Chang asked her.  
  
"She didn't know of them. Black Ghost doesn't just tell you about your powers, you have to figure them out," Izumi calmly said. Françoise felt a bit nervous, but a look at Joe's face was enough to keep it away.  
  
"Eric will be back, I know he will. Shouldn't we be preparing for him?" she asked them.  
  
"About 0025. What did he mean about-" Albert was cut off.  
  
"I know. See, Eric and I were a couple in my time. We were friends since childhood and you know what they say. 'A relationship may often start from a friendship.' We were planning on marriage, but a few days after bringing it up, I was kidnapped. When I woke up, I caught a glimpse of my notes and it said everything about me, the people I loved and other things. It said also who had died. Eric was on the list. I guess it was wrong or it must've been done that way for a reason. Eric has the ability to twist one's mid. Sort of like a spell, let's say. It's the only way I can explain what happened today. I'm glad I'm out of it, though," Françoise said to the group. Joe sighed silently. He was glad too.  
  
"Why don't we-" Jet never finished his sentence. The house began to shake immensely and debris started to fall.  
  
"The baby!" Françoise exclaimed. She stood up and raced out of the room. Jet shouted for everyone to get out of the house. Everyone was willing to cooperate.  
  
"Come on, 009! 003 can take care of herself!" Geronimo said to the waiting leader. Joe hesitated before following his retreating friends.  
  
~~~.  
  
"He's around here. Where?" Françoise panted as she ran through the halls.  
  
# In here! Don't worry about me. I'm fine! # his voice said. Françoise turned and ran inside a room. The baby she was looking for was inside a floating basket, staring at her.  
  
"You're ok!" she breathed. The babe nodded and beckoned. She carefully made her way to him and waited for him to say something.  
  
# The others have safely gotten out of the house. We too will have to follow them soon, not before I give you something though. This is of great importance and you must have it. Close your eyes and relax! # he instructed urgently. Françoise did as she was told and suddenly the darkness took her.  
  
~~~.  
  
"Do you see her?" Joe asked. Chang shook his head and looked around once more.  
  
"She'll get out of there, 009. Watch," Izumi said confidence heavy in his voice. Joe sighed and looked at the house.  
  
# Everything's fine. We're coming now, # Ivan's voice said. Relief spread through the group like wildfire.  
  
"Now that we know they're safe, let's get down to business. Think it was 0025 again?" Pyunma asked. Joe's face hardened at the mention of Eric. He was sourly towards him.  
  
"It wasn't 0025, that much you should know. It was a machine close by that did that," a clear voice responded Pyunma's question. Turning, the group saw Françoise walking towards hem, 001 in her arms.  
  
# She's right. It should be around here somewhere, # Ivan agreed. Françoise looked to the house below the hill.  
  
"It should be north of here. Only a few miles, really. 002 fly up high and tell us if you see anything strange. If you see anything weird or out of the ordinary tell us about it," she instructed. Her voice showed that she was not in a mood to argue and was expecting to be obeyed immediately. Such powerful voice got what it wanted. Jet flew and the others watched.  
  
# Don't worry about him. We should be worrying on how to make sure the house doesn't collapse! # Ivan said to them. Françoise looked to the house.  
  
"A good ground barrier wouldn't be of much help now," Joe advised.  
  
"I know. The ground isn't able to do as I bid since that is the machine's target. Winds will only further the damage and water will also. But if we can somehow make the house as still as-"  
  
"Enemy at five o' clock!" Pyunma suddenly yelled. Françoise turned and was pushed back by Joe.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" he asked as he rose. Françoise looked around for whatever had tried to attack them.  
  
"Thanks, Joe. Did anyone see who or what tried to hit us?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"Would he count?" Chang responded, pointing to a familiar Cyborg.  
  
"He would definitely count, 006," Albert answered. Eric smiled down upon them. Françoise stared at him while the others took out their weapons.  
  
"Well, look what we have here. Isn't this a lucky day for me. I get another chance to wipe you all from this plane. Françoise, you're Father is willing to forgive you for all you have done if you return to him," he said coolly.  
  
"Tell him I won't go. This is where I belong and so I shall stay."  
  
"You don't mean that, love. Come with me and we'll be happy again. I was designed as a Cyborg in order for us to be together forever. Didn't you get my present?" he asked her. Françoise smiled and took out something from her pocket.  
  
"You mean this?" She dangled a locket from her hands.  
  
"So you did get it. Remember that I told you I'd come back to you no matter the circumstances? That I gave you that as a symbol of the promise we made? Are you going to honor it?"  
  
"So many questions you have, Eric. I have some for you. Why trick me? Why do you suddenly appear and demand I go with you? Why don't you see that I'm happy here? Why?"  
  
"003! I found what you wanted!" Jet's voice cut in. he flew in, but not before Eric successfully shot him.  
  
"002! Leave them alone, Eric! They haven't done anything to you! Are you ok?" she asked the fallen Cyborg.  
  
"Just a scratch!" he responded, grin on his face.  
  
# Did you destroy it? # Ivan asked from the safety of Françoise's arms.  
  
"Yeah. The house is safe now," Jet answered.  
  
"So you managed to find our machine. Great. Now, if you'll kindly return what belongs to us, we shall be on our way," a devious voice said. Turning, the group saw their true enemy.  
  
"Father, how nice of you to come," Françoise smoothly said.  
  
"Lovely day for a reunion isn't it?" he replied.  
  
"Take 001," the girl said to Gilmore.  
  
"Ah, so you've remembered now?" Black Ghost asked her.  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Forget more?"  
  
"What a back talker you are! I don't remember you being this way!"  
  
'I don't either,' Joe silently thought.  
  
"Hard times call for people to turn hard," Françoise explained.  
  
"Watch out!" GB suddenly called out. Françoise turned and was caught by Eric.  
  
"Let me go!!" she screeched. Eric held her tighter and landed next to BG.  
  
"I thank you for keeping my daughter safe. Here's a treat. Get rid of them!" BG said to the air. Joe growled and ran towards Eric. As he did, BG's armies appeared and advanced towards the Cyborg team. Joe expertly jumped over them and landed in front of Eric.  
  
"Joe!" Françoise gasped.  
  
"Let her go," he said darkly.  
  
"No, I don't think I will!' Eric responded.  
  
"009, what a great place to meet. What is it that you want?" BG asked.  
  
"Give back Françoise!"  
  
"Now, why is my daughter a big burden for you? All I want is she. I'll leave you alone after this. I've been trying to get her back."  
  
"Then why are you attacking my friends?!" the girl cried. Eric ran a hand own her cheek.  
  
"They were keeping you from him."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again!!" Joe yelled as he launched an attack for Eric.  
  
"You dare attack me while I have her? What a fool you are!"  
  
"I'm down here, Eric."  
  
"Françoise! Are you ok?" Joe asked the girl in his arms. She nodded and looked at her Father.  
  
"I suppose the war has begun."  
  
"No. It has ended!" BG screamed. He lunched towards the two with a gun in hand.  
  
"WIND!!!" Françoise called out. Immediately, gusts came and whipped around the girl, forming a shield. BG couldn't attack her. Eric watched on from afar.  
  
"Stupid girl! You think I can't stop you?! I made the abilities for you! I know how to stop them!" BG announced.  
  
"The others, Joe! Go tend to the others! They need your help more than I do!" Françoise said to the Japanese Cyborg behind her. Joe knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave her alone. Not with the worst evil in front of her.  
  
"Go. I'll be fine."  
  
"Be careful." Without further ado, Joe quickly kissed her and accelerated towards his friends. Surprise was cleanly written on the girl's face. BG noted that.  
  
"Ah, so that's it. You're in love with 009!!" he said to her. Eric's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"No, she couldn't!" he managed to say. Françoise looked at him, just realizing he was still there.  
  
"You can't love him. I loved you first. I am your first and only love!!"  
  
"Well, it appears 009 has managed to erase you from her heart, 0025," BG eagerly said. Françoise realized his plan.  
  
"SHUT UP, FATHER!!" she said, aiming a blast at him. He couldn't dodge wind.  
  
"You dared hit me. Your own father!' he choked.  
  
"My Father died long ago! I have none! You were never my Father, Black Ghost!" Françoise screamed. Every time she took a step forwards, a deadly blast of wind hit her opponent. Black Ghost looked on as his daughter came nearer and nearer. Her hair was wildly flying, her eyes flashing with anger, her mind set on one thing.  
  
"You are not compatible with this planet. You do not deserve the life you have. There is only one option left for you," she said low and darkly, her eyes never wavering from her target.  
  
"What would it be?" BG gasped as he was hit once more. Françoise frown deepened as she raised her hands a bit. Chunks of rock started coming out from the ground, staying above ground with the help of the wind. She only had to wave her hand a bit and one would smack into his chest.  
  
"What is it?" Eric called as he ran towards the girl and his creator. His love turned her head slightly. At that moment, the Cyborgs came running to aid their female friend. They weren't ready to see the shy and soft girl they knew show her true colors. Before them stood a short woman with a dark personality, her face and eyes hardened, each filled with hatred never before seen in human eyes.  
  
"Destruction."  
  
"NO!! You can't kill me!!" BG yelled. Françoise chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes I can!" she sang. She waved her hands once more and the wind raised her so she was hovering.  
  
"You didn't want me to come out did you?" she asked the fallen evil.  
  
"You're-you're- you're not supposed to be awake!!"  
  
"What does he mean?" Joe asked the two professors behind him.  
  
"She is the real Françoise. Didn't she ever tell you anything?" Eric snapped. Gilmore and Izumi looked at each other in horror.  
  
"The chip!" both gasped.  
  
"What chip?" GB asked as he cradled his arm.  
  
"The chip that controlled her!" Gilmore said.  
  
"No chip can hold me in forever!" Françoise laughed.  
  
"Françoise what happened to you?" Joe called out. He had never seen her this way. None of them had. He was astounded at her dark beauty. She looked so out of place. She, with that dark beauty, and nature, with its bright colors, clashed. Yet, he loved her.  
  
"Who are you?" Jet called out. A smile flickered on her blood red lips.  
  
"I am I."  
  
"Her codename is BA; Black Angel. She is alike her father," Izumi said calmly. Apparently, that did not suit the 'Angel'.  
  
"Like him?!? NAY! I destroy those that are a plague to others. I destroy the people that truly deserve it. I do not kill for fun nor turn people into other beings!" she contradicted. As she spoke, her hair turned black, her face more pale, her eyes black, and her uniform a long black dress. ON her back was a pair of thin, black wings. BG was whimpering in fear, something no one had ever seen.  
  
"Please! I don't want to die! Not yet, that's why I turned myself into a Cyborg! Please forgive me, daughter. Please!" he sobbed. He began to rock himself back and forth, all the while mumbling to himself.  
  
"You'll be lonely with out him," Eric said to her.  
  
"I don't think you understand. Think about the time that I wasted running! Think about the time I was left. There's no way I'll be lonely without him!"  
  
"Love, control yourself. What happened to the damned chip?" Eric angrily asked the professors.  
  
"Something she hoped for had to have happened. Only a high emotional level could've gotten rid of the effects of the chip. She only can escape its effects for a short amount of time and if she exceeds that time, she will slowly kill herself!" Gilmore explained.  
  
'The kiss I gave her! Could it have been the cause?' Joe suddenly thought.  
  
"Wait, where exactly is this chip?" Albert asked out of the blue.  
  
"The chip is in her head," Eric bluntly said.  
  
"NOO!!! Go away!!!!!!" BG suddenly screamed.  
  
"Beautiful is this suffering at the end of destruction. Black Ghost, you are a burden to this world. You must end here and now. Hateful being! Invader! I banish you from this earth and plane forever!" Black Angel called out. Wings appeared from her back and a dark energy ball appeared. Upon launching it, a white light blinded everyone...  
  
"Françoise!" Joe called out.  
  
"She's for me, you idiot!" Eric shouted.  
  
"I am not a price," Black Angel suddenly said. She appeared before them.  
  
"You think I am just a mere toy you can argue about?" she coldly asked as she walked slowly towards them.  
  
"Do you really intend on killing us?" Eric suddenly asked. Black Angel cocked her head.  
  
"Does it matter to you?"  
  
"Why are you like this? This isn't you!" he responded. A cruel laugh emitted from her lips. Joe shuddered. She was not normal. He suddenly remembered BG and looked behind his love. There was only a red cape.  
  
"You destroyed Black Ghost," he said softly.  
  
"The world is now free of his evil. No longer will we fight," Black Angel suddenly said in a gentle tone.  
  
"From him it has been freed, but from me, it has not!" Eric cried as he aimed his gun at Joe.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt him!!" Black Angel yelled. She ran towards Joe and –  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
**************^^  
  
Hello, every 1!! Did ya like it?? It's almost gone. Hope u all review when u can!  
  
* Joy Makes The Cosmos Shine! *  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
'-'  
  
Legolas  
  
Yes, I'm here now.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 11  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************^^  
  
"JOE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ugh!" The group was once again blinded, but from blood red light. As the light cleared, they saw a great sight.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him. Joe groaned and opened his eyes. Françoise was looking down at him. Wait...  
  
"Françoise?!? Is that really you?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm glad you're ok!" she said with a smile. Joe returned it and sat up. A few feet way from the two was Eric's lifeless body.  
  
"I managed to tilt the gun, but he moved it more and shot himself," Françoise said quietly. Joe looked at her and what he saw surprised him. Quickly, he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.  
  
"It's ok, now. Everything will be fine," he soothed her. Françoise sniffled and placed her head on his chest. She felt the rhythmic movement of his breathing and smiled.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you, Joe." Joe looked at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her face.  
  
"I love you too, Françoise. I love you, too."  
  
"Now everything's complete. I am happy now, but will you be?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The others had arrived. Françoise opened her eyes and warily looked towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Will you all be happy now?"  
  
"Hell, yes! No more Black Ghost means more fun!" Jet said. Chang promptly hit him. Françoise chuckled, but Joe noticed it was weak.  
  
"My dear, you should not talk. 009, please bring her quickly to the Lab. She must be healed immediately!" Prof. Gilmore said in a hurry. Alarmed, Joe picked the girl up and raced towards the ship, everyone following him behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"You won't get away with this. You WON'T!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong with her?" GB asked the professors.  
  
"She's passed her limit. If we don't get her to help soon, we won't have her with us," Izumi said. Suddenly, the air seemed much thicker than it really was.  
  
"You'll be ok," Joe whispered to the beauty, having heard the conversation. She only sighed.  
  
"I know when my time comes, Joe, and I think it's now."  
  
"No! We still have a life to live!" he exclaimed.  
  
"My sweet, Joe," she breathed. Starting to feel desperate, Joe switched to Acceleration Mode.  
  
~*~  
  
"You'll die with me. I'll make sure of that!"  
  
~*~  
  
"She's starting to fade!"  
  
"We need to get to work right away!" Gilmore said as he prepared the lab. Izumi started to hook up the girl with all sorts of tubes.  
  
"It's best if you all wait in the living room," he said quietly. Joe shook his head.  
  
"I'm staying right here."  
  
"Sorry, lover-boy, but you heard the two. Let's go," Jet said as he dragged Joe out of the room.  
  
"This will be a tough assignment. Are you ready?" Gilmore asked his friend after all the Cyborgs were gone. Izumi looked at the girl on the bed. Solemnly, he nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll kill you. You and that pitiful Cyborg! I"LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Lock the door, 006!" Jet said as he looked for some rope. Chang quickly did as he was told and then retreated into the shadows, all the while watching with a bit of amusement at the sight before him.  
  
"I don't think what you're doing is necessary," Albert said to Jet. The American scoffed.  
  
"I think it is. Professor Gilmore and Izumi need absolute silence and time in order to heal 003. I'm not going to let 009 here interfere with the procedure."  
  
"It's not going to help 003! Stop it!" Geronimo said as he took the rope out of Jet's hands. Jet glared at the giant before sighing and falling to the ground.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he whispered.  
  
"We'll wait." Everyone turned to Joe. He was sitting in his chair and looking nowhere in particular. His eyes were uncommonly blank.  
  
"She's going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming!"  
  
~*~  
  
"This is going to take a lot of time. I'm going to whip us up a couple of snacks," Chang said as he hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Err...yeah, I'm going to help him," GB said as he too went into the kitchen. Joe walked over to Ivan.  
  
"What happened while you two were in here?"  
  
# I gave back what was hers. #  
  
"The locket?"  
  
# It was the key, 009. She needed something from the past to reopen the door to her memories. #  
  
"Will she make it?"  
  
# That is up for her to decide. # Hoe looked towards the room his love was being kept in.  
  
'Oh, fight it, Françoise. Please!'  
  
"It's not fair. It's not fair," Jet sobbed. Albert sighed.  
  
"We can't do anything about it. Come on, guys. We should be happy. Black Ghost has been destroyed. It's what she would want us to be like."  
  
"We can't, 004. We can't be happy. She's the happiness in our group. If she goes, so does happiness," Joe said as he looked at them. Geronimo sighed and tried to calm down Jet.  
  
~*~  
  
"You won't wake. You won't."  
  
~*~  
  
"How thick is the air in here," Professor Gilmore's voice said. Joe looked at him, eyes hopeful.  
  
"Don't worry. She's going to be fine," Izumi smiling told the Cyborgs. All of a sudden, Joe felt the pressure on his heart lessen.  
  
"Can we see her?" he urgently asked. The professors smiled and nodded. The Cyborgs immediately ran out of the room.  
  
"Well, I suppose that went quite well," Gilmore said to his comrade. Izumi only laughed.  
  
"003?" Joe whispered, afraid he would find her dead. The Cyborgs carefully made their way to the bed and breathed a breath of relief.  
  
"You're ok. Jeez, you had us in such a worry!" Chang exclaimed as he petted her hand. The French Cyborg smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Joe succumbed to the shadows as the other Cyborgs piled around her bed.  
  
"Do you feel fine?" Geronimo asked. Françoise opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Physically, yes, I feel fine, but mentally...no."  
  
"What do you mean?" GB asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"You must leave. There is a danger coming."  
  
"A danger?" questioned Albert. Jet scoffed.  
  
"We can take whatever comes our way." The girl shook her head.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to take this danger."  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked, emerging from his hiding spot.  
  
"It's not a what. It's a person," Françoise corrected.  
  
"Who?" GB asked.  
  
"We must leave. NOW!!" Françoise said. Joe shook his head.  
  
"We're fine right here."  
  
"No, we must go now!" Françoise said, more urgently this time.  
  
"You won't leave." Françoise gasped and reached fro Joe. He came to her and took her hand. She shivered and pulled him closer, making him sit on the bed with her. The other Cyborgs were busy wondering where the voice had come from. ]  
  
"He's coming," Françoise whispered. Joe looked down at her. Her figure was shaking madly. He looked around as his arms wrapped around the girl.  
  
"You cannot escape. No one can fix you either. Here's the proof." A portal appeared and out came two bodies. Françoise recoiled at the sight and buried her face in Joe's chest. The two bodies were of Professors Gilmore and Izumi. Joe hugged her tighter as his heart tightened. Surprised looks were on both of the dead men's faces.  
  
"Bastard!!" GB said as he tried to jump ito the portal.  
  
"NO! Don't do that!!" Françoise said as she tried to stop GB. He ignored her and jumped.  
  
"Ugh!" He fell back, dead. Chang broke into hysterics.  
  
"007!! No,007! Come back! Who am I supposed to argue with now?!?!" the Chinese Cyborg wailed. Geronimo yelled and sank to his knees.  
  
"STOP IT!! Come out!!" Joe screamed. The voice began to laugh as a figure appeared before them all.  
  
"What?! He's not supp-" Chang never finished his sentence. He was stabbed and dropped onto the floor. He reached for GB's hand and sighed as he reached it. With a smile, he passed away. Geronimo looked at the man.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" the man asked. Françoise shook her head as she sobbed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Joe asked in a deathly calm voice.  
  
"Don't you see? I'm letting you see your friends' death. Don't worry; you two will soon join them. First, though, is 005," the man said. Geronimo's eyes widened before he too fell at the man's hands. Ivan screamed in fury.  
  
# Monster!! # he yelled as he sent a wave to the man. The villain chuckled as he waved the wave away with a flutter of his hand.  
  
"You are no match for me," he said as Ivan fell to the floor, joining his friends.  
  
"Stop him, Joe! Please!!" Françoise cried. Joe looked at the two remaining Cyborgs, 002 and 004.  
  
"Get out of here," he ordered. The two shook their heads and backed up until they were both by the couple. Françoise was still crying.  
  
"There is no point in staying together. YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!"  
  
"No." A pink barrier erupted around the four friends, blocking the attack that was heading towards them. Joe looked at Françoise.  
  
"It's Black Angel!" Albert cried. He was right. Françoise was leaving and the ruthless Black Angel was emerging. Joe held on to her as the transformation continued.  
  
"You killed my friends, you bastard," Black Angel said as she looked through Joe's arms. Joe felt a sense of power fill him as she tightened her grip on his arm.  
  
'Joe, I need your help with this,' Black Angel's voice said inside his mind. Joe slightly nodded.  
  
'You too have the powers that I have. Unlock them. Unlock them so that we can save the remaining friends we have.'  
  
'How?'  
  
"I don't know, but do it quickly!!" she yelled as she pulled herself free of his grasp. She flew towards the enemy and summoned a dark ball.  
  
"Take this you murderer!!!" she yelled. He only laughed.  
  
"Did you get him?" Jet asked as Black Angel landed next to him. She narrowed her eyes. The smoke began to clear.  
  
"Such a pitiful move," the man chuckled.  
  
"You were an aho to kill my friends.'  
  
"Was I? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you suffer."  
  
"Huh?" Black Angel gasped. She barely had time to speak when she was thrown back. Joe watched as the girl was being battered up.  
  
"We have to help her!" Albert said.  
  
"Yeah, but how the hell do you propose we do that?!?" Jet growled. Joe took one look at his fallen comrades and another to Black Angel. He snapped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********^_^  
  
i don't think I would consider this a cliffie. Anyways, I thought it was a good place to stop.  
  
Yoko: Almost done?  
  
Yep. Ok, let's go write the next chapter.  
  
Yoko: Ok!  
  
CosmosAngel1  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
'-'  
  
Yoko  
  
I'm a great muse.  
  
-_-' 


	12. Chapter 12 End

Forgotten Child  
Chapter 12  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
************************()  
  
"Joe?" Black Angel weakly whispered.  
  
"What's wrong with him??" Jet asked as Joe was enveloped in a white light. Black Angel couldn't answer him. She was hit hard in the gut.  
  
"What's this? A transformation? I should've known you would have told him about it. I don't really need another omocha. I'll take him out."  
  
"No!!" Black Angel screamed as she regained control. She jumped and kicked the man. Landing, she ran towards Joe. Jet looked at the man.  
  
"Black Ghost??" he gasped in utter shock.  
  
"How's he here?" Albert asked. No one answered his question.  
  
"Everyone stand back!" Black Angel warned. Obeying her commands, Albert and Jet retreated a few paces back. The black haired girl took one step back and covered her face. The light intensified.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did!!" Joe's voice rang out. Black Angel blinked and lowered her hands.  
  
"Oh!" In front of her was Joe. Although she knew it was him, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.  
  
'Baka, the same thing that happened to me.' Joe was dressed in a white robe which reached to the floor. The robe had no sleeves so that Joe's fine tuned muscles clearly showed. (Picture Yoko's garments on Joe and u have it. Minus the tail and ears of course! ^_~.) Joe's face was overflowing with anger. Jet and Albert took another step back and Black Angel a step forward. Joe turned to her and she stopped.  
  
"You figured out how to transform," she murmured. He looked away and then, he was gone.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" Black Angel turned in time to see Blac Ghost fly through the wall. Jet and Albert watched in awe as Joe opened his white thin fairy like wings and fly after BG. BA fell to her knees. Worried that she might be hurt, the two remaining Cyborgs ran to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jet asked. BA nodded and stared after Joe.  
  
"What happened to 009?" Albert asked. BA looked at him.  
  
"He isn't 009 anymore just like I'm not 003. My name is Black Angel in this form."  
  
"What's 009's new name, then?" Jet asked, annoyed a bit. BA shook her head.  
  
"It is up to the one who transformed to say. Let's go see him." BA grabbed one of their hands in her own and flapped her wings. Before they knew it, Jet and Albert found themselves flying. ~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Black Ghost asked as he came out of the rubble. Joe was standing underneath a tree, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. At that moment, a strong gust of wing slammed BG back into the rubble. BA had arrived. She had put Albert and Jet a few meters behind her for their own safety.  
  
"You should've staid back there," the white winged being said. BA scoffed.  
  
"Stay back and let you have all the fun? I don't think so. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm exactly what you are."  
  
"I know you're an Angel, I just don't know. Wait, I got it. White Angel, right?"  
  
"Smart one are you not you?"  
  
"Ah, so you have an attitude where Joe didn't have one," BA said as she walked over to the rubble. She lifted up her skirt and tapped the boulders with her black high heeled shoes. (Thought she should stay feminine.)  
  
"Get away from there, Black Angel,' WA said. BA tilted her head and held out her alabaster hand. A black ball appeared in her hand. Kneeling down, she placed the ball in a pile. Carefully, she moved back until she was next to WA.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Jet asked. As in answer, the rubble went BOOM!!!!  
  
"I think she set a bomb in place," Albert smiled. Jet coughed as he blinked.  
  
"There he goes," WA said as he followed the black figure in the air. BG landed with a thud in front of the two Angels. BA smiled.  
  
"How does it feel to be treated without mercy?' she asked. BG trembled as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Why don't you just give up?" WA asked.  
  
"Never!! I don't care if you two are Angels. I'll defeat you!" BG cried as he suddenly stood up. BA jumped as BG lunged at her. WA frowned and threw a rock at him with his newfound powers. BG fell back, but then quickly recovered and tackled BA to the ground. She growled and kicked him away. BG once more recovered and hit an unsuspecting WA.  
  
"I don't think so!" BA yelled as she hit BG in the stomach. BG gasped but managed to kick WA away. BA was about to go help him when BG dragged her into a match. WA groaned as he stood up.  
  
"Are you two sure you don't need our help?" Albert called from the tree. WA looked above.  
  
"Stay up there. We can take this."  
  
"I think you should go back with Black Angel. She's struggling in that martial arts thing she's in," Jet warned. WA followed his gaze and found that he was right.  
  
"UGH!" BA cried as she was slammed into a tree. BG was about to continue his fighting frenzy when WA punched him in the jaw. Slowly, BA stood up and flew up high. She formed an attack as she watched the fight below her.  
  
"You'll never win!!" BG said. WA thought he was psycho. He sensed an energy and immediately filed it as BA creating an attack.  
  
"Move, White Angel!!" came her voice. WA punched BG once more and almost unwillingly moved. Before BG knew it, he was hit with a dark attack.  
  
"DIE YOU DAMNED BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"KYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Is he dead?" Jet asked as he and Albert jumped down from the tree they were in. BA and WA shrugged as they neared the body. BA tapped it with her heel and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" WA asked her. Se looked at him and ran to his arms. WA looked down at her. Black emeralds were on the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Albert asked the girl. She looked at him. It was then that hey noticed that she was crying.  
  
"It's finally over," she whispered. WA nodded.  
  
"We're truly free now." He wiped a tear way from her face and smiled at her. She smiled back. Jet and Albert groaned.  
  
"So now there's no need for you to be a Black Angel, is there?" WA whispered into the girl's ear. She leaned back from him.  
  
"What do you mean?" WA smiled before capturing her lips with his. BA's eyes widened as a magical light surrounded her. Jet and Albert shielded their eyes.  
  
"Seriously, what's with the light?!?!" cried a frustrated jet. When the light subsided, they were amazed to find Black Angel no longer a Black being. NO, her whole outfit was white. Her hair was once again gold and her eyes blue. She stared happily at the one before him.  
  
"You have some explaining to do," she said as she traced the edge of his face.  
  
"You were a Black Angel because of your hatred towards your Father. There is no more anger in you. I could easily turn you into a White Angel. That is what you are now."  
  
"Too bad you won't get to enjoy it!" BG's voice said from behind them. Both White Angels turned in time to see BG fire a shot towards Jet and Albert.  
  
"I don't think so!!" cried the new White Angel. She intercepted the shot with her wind magic and directed it to Black Ghost.  
  
"You want me dead," Black Ghost said as the shot pierced him. His daughter walked to him.  
  
"You'll go some place better and maybe there you'll become the father that I always wanted. Maybe you'll be reborn," she said as the man named Black Ghost died. Her companions stood by her.  
  
"It's time to bury the..." Jet started.  
  
"I know, Jet. Let's go," the girl said.  
  
"One question, though. Are you two back to normal or...?" Albert asked.  
  
"I'm Françoise. This is Joe," she petite blond girl said. Joe smiled and wrapped his strong arms around the girl's slim waist.  
  
"Let us go on with our lives. The first step, is saying good bye." Françoise whispered.  
  
~*~ One month and two weeks later...  
  
"We'll miss you," Albert said as the caskets were lowered in to the ground. Françoise let one tear drop and stepped up. At each grave, she threw a white, black, blue, and red rose.  
  
"You're in our hearts," she whispered. Joe bowed his head in respect.  
  
"There is nothing we can do here now," Jet said once the graves had been covered for fifteen minutes. Françoise nodded and reached for Joe's hand.  
  
"I just need to go to one more grave," she said as the four left the cemetery.  
  
~*~  
  
"It was great to have this house. We'll remember all the good times we shared with our friends," Joe said as they entered the mansion. They made their way to the backyard. They carefully made their way to the sole grave marker. Françoise picked up her mourning dress and stepped over the bush. Now, they were in front of a tall and simple grave marker. It marked Black Ghost's grave. Françoise kneeled before the grave and placed a lonely black rose in the vase. She stood silent for a few moments before standing up and going into Joe's arms.  
  
"It's all behind us now. Maybe he will be reborn," Jet said. Françoise smiled in his direction.  
  
"Yeah, and he'll grow up to have a family and have a child. He'll treat the child nicely and always play with him or her."  
  
Joe gently kissed her. Jet and Albert sighed and looked up to the starry sky. Joe looked up and Françoise did too.  
  
"That child, the one that my father might have," she started.  
  
"What of it?" Joe asked her. She smiled and turned to the heavens.  
  
"The child won't be what I was up until now."  
  
"And what were you?' the three males asked. She smiled warmly.  
  
"A Forgotten Child."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so ends my first Cyborg 009 story. I hope u all enjoyed it. I know it was bad every few chapters, but I thank you 4 putting up w/ me.  
  
Yoko: Thanks to everyone who always reviewed. A big shout out to Wolfwood!!!  
  
YEAH!!! Ok, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!!!!! 


End file.
